


Au risque de se détruire

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Ian et Mickey, c'est une histoire un peu hors du commun et peut-être aussi un peu dangereuse. Mais ils veulent quand même la vivre... au risque de se détruire mutuellement.





	1. Case prison

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les lecteurs/lectrices
> 
> ceci est une fan fiction de la série Shameless US sur le couple Gallavich (Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich)
> 
> ça faisait un moment que je voulais reposter cette fic. j'avais commencé à la partager sur FF, puis l'avait effacé, faute d'idées pour la terminer. Mais maintenant, j'ai retrouvé l'inspi pour ce couple que j'aime tant.
> 
> Cette fic est un hommage au jeu de l'oie (je pense que vous connaissez). Elle est découpée en neuf chapitres, chacun du nom d'une case spécifique du jeu. (case prison, case retour en arrière, case mort, deux oies sur la même case, case puits, case pont-levis, case labyrinthe, case hôtel et case arrivée).
> 
> ça s'appelle : Au risque de se détruire
> 
> Bêta : Spleen du kiwi bleu
> 
> warning : surtout des gros mots, quelques bagarres, un peu de sexe... je crois que c'est tout
> 
> La série ne m'appartient pas, je ne tire aucun bénéfice à écrire ceci. Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi.
> 
> se place dans la saison 2. Certains chapitres reprennent mot pour mot (en VF) les passages des épisodes (puis ça s'en éloigne plus tard).
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> KitsuneA

****

 

 

**Au risque de se détruire**

_Case prison:_

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Mickey Milkovich n'était pas un mec vraiment fréquentable. Il inspirait tout sauf la confiance et le respect. De plus, il venait de se retrouver en prison.

* * *

Un gardien à l'allure fort peu sympathique arriva devant la cellule du jeune Milkovich et l'ouvrit.

\- Tu as de la visite au parloir ! annonça froidement le gardien.

Mickey se leva de sa couche.

\- Ça doit être ma sœur, soupira-t-il las.

Il fut emmené par le gardien et fut surpris de se retrouver face à Ian Gallagher. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il fichait là. Oui, ils avaient couché ensemble, mais ça ne voulait rien dire… Non ? En tout cas, Mickey tentait de s'en persuader et voir Ian au parloir n'aidait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était. Mickey prit place et attrapa le combiné à côté de lui. Il remercia d'emblée le jeune Gallagher pour l'argent versé sur son compte. Il apprit que ça ne venait pas de lui, mais de Kash (le mec de la supérette où Mickey allait souvent voler des trucs. Kash qui lui avait tiré dessus plus par jalousie -il avait surpris Mickey et Ian dans la salle réfrigérée- qu'à cause des vols) qui lui achetait ainsi son silence pour pas que le jeune Milkovich ne porte plainte. Mickey remercia quand même Ian.

\- Combien d'temps ? demanda Ian.

\- J'en sais rien. Ça d'vrait être un an, j'crois. Peut-être juste quelques mois si je joue pas au con.

Mickey évitait au maximum de regarder Ian dans les yeux. Il était mal à l'aise.

\- Genre ? demanda Ian.

Mickey préféra répondre en attaquant verbalement un codétenu et ce dernier le traita d'enculé. Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot qui remontait la basse estime de soi que Mickey avait de sa propre personne. Il revint à une conversation normale avec Ian.

\- Tu m'manques, souffla Ian.

\- Redis ça et j't'arraches la langue de la bouche, répliqua Mickey mauvais.

Si Ian venait le voir pour jouer la petite copine abandonnée et au fond du gouffre, ce n'était pas le genre de Mickey, bien au contraire. Les sentiments, les démonstrations d'affection, ce n'était pas son truc du tout. Ian lui adressa un grand sourire qui voulait dire: '' Tu peux paraître brutal comme ça, mais je sais ce que tu penses en réalité''. Mickey évita de sourire à tout prix, mais ses lèvres esquissèrent malgré lui un semblant de sourire. Ça suffisait à Ian. Le jeune Gallagher tenta de poser ses doigts contre le plexiglas espérant que Mickey répondrait à ce geste, vue que par la parole ça ne marchait pas, mais le jeune Milkovich rabroua tout de suite le geste et Ian retira sa main, plutôt déçu de la tournure que prenait cette visite. Mickey soupira.

\- Mandy a dit qu'elle viendrait m'voir. Arrange-toi pour ne jamais venir en même temps.

Mickey se leva et laissa le jeune Gallagher assimiler l'information. Ian se leva et sortit de la prison. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire discret. En fait, Mickey venait de l'autoriser à revenir le voir. Finalement, ça n'avait peut -être pas été si inutile cette visite.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ian rentra chez lui et retrouva son frère Lip dans leur chambre. Ian se coucha sur son lit en soupirant.

\- Ça va ? demanda Lip sans bouger de son lit.

\- Ouais. Je reviens de la prison.

\- T'es allé voir Mickey ?

\- Ouais… J'sais même pas pourquoi j'suis allé le voir. C'était sûrement très idiot.

\- Il t'a envoyé chier ?

\- Non.

\- J'peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Non.

Lip se détourna de son frère pour admirer le plafond. Visiblement Ian n'avait pas envie de parler.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand ils furent couchés et certains que leur petit frère Carl dormait, qu'Ian interpella Lip dans le noir.

\- Hey Lip.

\- Ouais.

\- Est-ce que… tu es toujours disposé à faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Ça dépend quoi, précisa Lip avant que son frère ne demande quelque chose d'impossible ou de trop dangereux.

\- C'est sûrement con… mais j'aimerais une photo de Mickey.

\- Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas directement ?

\- On parle de Mickey là quand même, fit remarquer Ian et il savait que Lip comprendrait très bien.

\- Pas faux. Et comment j'fais moi ?

\- En passant par Mandy.

\- C'est pas ta copine à toi, Mandy ?

\- Si, mais si je lui demande moi, elle va vouloir savoir pourquoi j'veux une photo de son frère. Toi… tu peux trouver une excuse.

\- Mouais. J'te promets rien hein.

\- Merci.

Ian sourit dans le noir même si Lip ne le voyait pas. Il le sentirait quand même peut-être.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Lip passa une journée entière à réfléchir à comment il allait faire pour obtenir une photo de Mickey. Déjà, ce mec ne devait pas se laisser prendre en photo très souvent, mais sûrement que sa sœur n'avait même pas de photo de lui. Il tenta quand même le tout pour le tout et emprunta le portable de Fiona pour demander à Mandy si par hasard elle aurait une photo de son frère. La jeune fille lui demanda bien sûr, pourquoi ? Il fallait bien qu'il trouve une raison… Il y réfléchit un long moment et finit par dire : un ami à moi voudrait voir comment rend le FUCK tatoué sur les doigts de ton frère. Ça allait être compliqué, il le savait, mais tant qu'on n'avait pas tenté, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était impossible.

'' T'as de la chance, répondit Mandy, j'ai qu'une seule photo de mon frère et on voit son tatouage. Il fume une clope et y a son visage par contre''.

Ça c'était un coup de bol.

'' Ça ira. Tu peux me l'envoyer ?''

Lip attendit et finit par recevoir la photo. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour la famille quand même. Il remercia Mandy et envoya directement la photo sur le portable de son frère. Lui n'en avait pas pour le moment. Il effaça tous les messages du portable de Fiona et le rangea à sa place.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ian rentra chez lui après les cours et s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait parlé à Mandy pendant la journée. Elle avait dit qu'elle irait voir son frère une fois par mois, pas plus, c'était juste son frère.

\- Salut, lança Ian à Lip à peine fut-il rentré.

\- Tu devrais allumer ton portable, dit simplement Lip.

Ian fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, mais il sortit son portable de sa table de nuit. Il l'utilisait fort peu parce que ça coûtait cher. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'alluma.

\- Fiona m'a envoyé quelque chose ? demanda Ian plus pour lui-même que pour Lip.

\- Pas Fiona non, moi, précisa l'aîné.

Ian ouvrit le message et sourit bêtement devant la photo de Mickey.

\- Merci Lip, t'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

\- Ça aurait été dur, c'est clair. Tu vas lui dire que t'as une photo de lui sur ton portable ?

\- Peut-être. Je vais continuer d'aller le voir en prison. Mandy va y aller une fois par mois. J'irai quand j'sais qu'elle n'y s'ra pas.

Lip ne prit pas la peine de commenter. Qu'est-ce que son frère pouvait bien trouver à Mickey Milkovich ? Ce mec était malpoli, violent, intolérant, avait un casier judiciaire déjà bien rempli et une mauvaise réputation, sans compter qu'il ne devait pas être très tendre. Ça risquait de mal finir cette histoire, Lip le sentait.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ian se présenta au parloir deux semaines après la première fois. Mickey afficha un air las quand il le vit. Il s'assit et prit le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement à Ian.

\- J'avais envie d'te voir.

\- Tu m'a d'mandé si j'avais envie, moi, de te voir ?

\- Non… Je voulais juste être gentil. Comment tu vas ?

\- Putain, j'suis en prison, comment tu penses que j'vais ?

\- Ouais bref. Mandy va venir te voir la semaine prochaine.

\- J'sais. Elle s'est fait tout un programme.

\- Et tes frères ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils en auraient à foutre de moi ?

\- Et ton père ?

\- Encore moins quelque chose à foutre. Tu vas pas v'nir toutes les semaines, rassure-moi ?

\- Non. Quand j'pourrais, seulement…. Oh, j'voulais t'montrer un truc, annonça Ian en fouillant dans sa poche. Il en sortit son portable dont il alluma l'écran et le présenta sous les yeux de Mickey.

\- Où t'as eu ça, enfoiré ?

\- Mandy.

\- T'as demandé à ma sœur une photo de moi ?

\- Nan ! Lip lui a demandé. Il a trouvé une excuse.

\- Putain !

Ian s'excusa devant la colère de Mickey et proposa qu'il efface la photo. Mickey s'adoucit légèrement et finit par dire :

\- C'est bon. Garde-la. Faut qu'tu partes maint'nant.

\- Ok.

Ian voulut rajouter qu'il reviendrait dans deux semaines mais il se tut, parce Mickey n'était pas un imbécile, il avait bien compris que Ian serait là. Il avait compris que le jeune roux n'allait visiblement pas le lâcher. Ian rentra chez lui plutôt content de sa visite.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- T'essaye vraiment de construire quelque chose avec Mickey ? demanda Lip quand il trouva son frère dans le van du jardin en fin de journée.

\- J'sais pas.

\- Et tu penses qu'ça va bien finir ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- T'es allé le voir ?

\- Ouais. C'était froid. J'crois pas qu'il tient à c'que je retourne le voir.

\- Pourquoi tu t'accroches alors ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- T'y retournes quand ?

\- Dans deux s'maines.

\- Ok.

La conversation s'arrêta là et les jeunes hommes se turent puis finirent par quitter le van et rentrer chez eux. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Mickey pendant un bon moment, même après la troisième visite de Ian à la prison, qui ne fut pas vraiment meilleure que les deux précédentes.

* * *

**oo00oo**

C'est un matin avant le petit-déjeuner que Lip demanda à Ian :

\- Il sort quand ?

Ian dû réfléchir un peu pour comprendre ce que Lip voulait. Il finit par percuter que son frère parlait de Mickey.

\- Quelques mois, répondit simplement Ian.

\- Et tu vas continuer d'aller l'voir ?

\- Oui.

\- Même si ça sert à rien ?

Ian hocha la tête.

\- Fais attention à toi, conseilla simplement Lip avant de s'en aller à l'étage inférieur de la maison.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ian continua d'aller voir régulièrement Mickey en prison. Les visites n'étaient pas vraiment plus ouvertes que les premières, mais Ian s'accrochait. Chaque fois, il revenait, chaque fois Mickey semblait se lasser, mais chaque fois il autorisait Ian à revenir. Ian ne s'était de toute façon pas attendu à mieux de la part du fils Milkovich.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le jeune Gallagher arriva un après-midi, s'assit et attendit l'arrivée de Mickey, ce dernier arriva et sourit légèrement à Ian.

\- Tu r'viens à chaque fois toi, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, faut croire.

\- Mon père est aussi en prison, lâcha Mickey.

\- Ça veut dire que j'dois plus v'nir te voir ?

\- Non ! claqua Mickey. Ça veut juste dire qu'il est ici, mais pas dans le même secteur que moi. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'te dis ça.

\- Tu sais quand tu sortiras ? demanda Ian pour changer de discussion. Parler du père Milkovich ne détendait visiblement pas Mickey.

\- Peut-être dans quatre mois. Mandy m'a déjà demandé.

\- Est-ce qu'on va reprendre là où on en était ?

\- Parle pas aussi fort, enfoiré.

\- Désolé.

\- Écoute… Ne viens plus m'voir ok ?

Ian voulut se lever et partir le plus vite possible, mais Mickey le rappela.

\- Attends… J'voulais pas t'envoyer chier. C'est pas dans l'sens que ça m'emmerde que tu viennes me voir, c'est juste… J'sors bientôt et Mandy va venir plus souvent et mes frères, p'têtre aussi. On s'verra à ma sortie.

Mickey hésita et finit par sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

\- Le gardien te donnera ça avant qu'tu partes.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Ian, curieux.

\- Pose pas autant de questions. J'dois y aller.

Mickey se leva et partit sans se retourner. Ian avait un peu de mal à le suivre. Le jeune Gallagher prit ses affaires et attendit dans le couloir que le gardien vienne lui donner ce que Mickey lui avait laissé. Ian remercia le gardien. Il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier pliée, un peu comme une enveloppe et Ian fronça les sourcils en la regardant sous tous les angles. Il sortit de la prison et ouvrit son ''cadeau'' dans le bus. Mickey avait griffonné quelque chose. '' Désolé, j'ai pas pu faire mieux. Mickey''. Ian sourit tout seul et regarda l'objet que contenait le petit paquet. Il s'agissait d'une plaque militaire bleu… Un bijou pour enfant qu'on achète à la supérette, mais ça fit plaisir à Ian. Parce que de un, ça représentait son rêve de servir à l'armée, mais aussi et surtout, Mickey s'était sûrement décarcassé pour lui acheter ça alors qu'il était en prison. C'était un peu naze, mais ça venait de Mickey, alors Ian n'en avait rien à fiche que ce soit pour les gosses. Il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et planqua la plaquette sous son t-shirt. Il rentra chez lui vraiment content. Finalement, ces semaines de visites n'avaient pas servies à rien. Ok, Mickey lui avait demandé de ne pas revenir le voir, mais il lui avait offert un cadeau pour les quatre mois d'attente avant sa sortie.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ce fut Fiona qui, un matin, remarqua la première que Ian avait quelque chose autour du cou. Pendant qu'il mangeait un morceau de pancake debout dans la cuisine, elle vit un bout de la petite chaîne briller sous un rayon de lumière. Elle s'approcha de son petit frère et tira lentement sur la chaîne faisant sortir au ralenti la plaquette bleue du t-shirt. Ian ne broncha pas et se contenta de regarder sa sœur.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Fiona en retournant la plaquette.

\- Une plaque militaire.

\- C'est un truc de la supérette ?

\- Oui.

Ian prit la plaque des mains de sa sœur et la replaça sous ses habits.

\- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

\- Environ un mois.

\- Ça représente quelque chose ?

\- Oui… J'ai quelque chose à faire avant d'aller en cours.

Ian quitta la cuisine avant que les autres n'arrivent. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment de parler à Fiona. Ça viendrait plus tard.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le deuxième à voir la plaque, ce fut Lip. Lui n'abandonna pas l'interrogatoire aussi vite que Fiona. Il la vit en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'Ian venait de sortir de la douche et remettait la chaîne autour de son cou.

\- Tu veux tellement aller à l'armée que tu mets des bijoux pour enfants ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça.

\- D'où tu as ça alors ?

\- Cadeau.

\- Cadeau de qui ? demanda Lip qui avait déjà deviné la réponse, mais voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son frère.

Ian tenta de fuir la conversation et s'échappa pour aller s'habiller dans la chambre. Lip le suivit.

\- Qui t'a offert un cadeau aussi naze ? demanda l'aîné.

\- C'est pas naze.

\- C'est un truc pour les gosses, fit remarquer Lip en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Ian soupira et se tourna vers son frère.

\- C'est Mickey.

\- Ouais, j'avais bien pensé. Pourquoi, ce cadeau ?

\- J'sais pas et j'men fiche. Mickey m'a fait un cadeau. Ça s'arrête là pour moi. J'dois aller bosser.

\- Tu l'revois quand ?

\- Dans deux mois, cria Ian avant de partir en claquant la porte.

* * *

**oo00oo**

La troisième personne à remarquer la plaquette, ce fut Mandy et là, ce fut plus embêtant.

\- C'est quoi à ton cou, Ian ? demanda la jeune fille assise à côté du jeune Gallagher.

\- Peu importe.

\- J'peux voir ?

\- Non.

\- Fais pas le con, montre !

Ian soupira et consentit à sortir la plaque de sous son pull.

\- C'est moche.

\- Peut-être, ouais.

\- Pourquoi tu portes ça, alors ?

\- J'aime bien.

\- C'est de Kash ?

\- Non.

\- De l'autre mec avec qui tu as couché ?

Ian hésita à répondre. Est-ce que dire non allait faire taire les questions de Mandy ?

\- Oui, finit par répondre Ian.

\- Mais c'est sérieux entre vous, alors. Il t'offre déjà des cadeaux. Tu l'as vu quand ?

\- La dernière fois ? Il y a trois mois.

\- Je suis désolée, dit sincèrement Mandy en posant une main se voulant réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ian.

Il se contenta de sourire discrètement et de remercier son amie.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ian comptait parfois les jours. Ceux qui le séparaient de la fin des cours. Ceux qui le séparaient d'un événement important. Ceux qui le séparaient de la reprises des cours, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé compter les jours qu'il devrait attendre pour revoir Mickey Milkovich. Et il se trouvait très con de compter les jours pour ce mec. Après tout, Mickey et lui… Qu'étaient-ils au juste ?

Ian mit la question dans un coin de sa tête et sortit de chez lui pour rejoindre Mandy. Ils allaient chercher Mickey qui allait être libéré dans quelques heures. Enfin !


	2. Case revenir en arrière

 

**Case revenir en arrière: retour à la maison:**

**.**

C'était l'été et il faisait chaud, très chaud. Ian avait accompagné Mandy pour aller chercher Mickey et il était impatient de le voir. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mickey lui saute dans les bras, mais il espérait juste un mot gentil et peut-être un rendez-vous, plus tard. Il vit la porte de la prison s'ouvrir et Mickey en sortir.

\- Ça y est, il arrive, fit remarquer Mandy en apercevant son frère. T'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner, dit-elle à Ian.

\- Ce quartier est pourri.

\- On vit dans un quartier pourri, déclara Mandy.

\- Ouais, mais les délinquants qu'y a dans notre quartier sont de not' famille.

Mickey arriva devant Ian et sa sœur et lança :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y fout là, lui ?

\- Salut Mickey, dit tendrement Ian, mais la salutation se perdit derrière la réplique de Mandy.

\- Il joue mon garde du corps, répondit-elle.

Mickey lança une boutade en enlaçant les épaules de sa sœur. Le moment fraternel finit en pinçage de tétons et enfin Ian, Mandy et Mickey partirent de devant l'établissement, non sans que Mickey eut d'abord lancé une belle insulte aux agents postés devant la prison.

Ian entraîna Mandy avec lui en posant une main sur son épaule et voulut faire pareil avec Mickey, mais son geste fut vivement repoussé et Mickey resta légèrement en retrait.

* * *

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Mickey réussit à glisser un rendez-vous à l'oreille de Ian et ce dernier su qu'il avait bien fait de venir le chercher à sa sortie de prison. D'ailleurs, Mickey lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient là.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Tard le soir, Ian retrouva Mickey au terrain de sport. Ian ne trouva pas grand-chose à dire et parla d'abord des cours qu'il avait prévu de suivre pendant les vacances. Il parla de son rêve à Mickey, même si ce dernier le savait plus ou moins déjà. Ils partagèrent une bière et Mickey finit par demander si Ian voulait parler ou s'occuper de lui. Le choix fut vite fait pour Ian. Bien sûr que coucher avec Mickey lui disait, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il espérait aussi autre chose qui ne viendrait somme toute pas cette nuit.

* * *

Après le moment sympa de retrouvailles sexuelles, Ian et Mickey parlèrent un peu. Mickey confia qu'il devait trouver du travail rapidement et Ian lui proposa qu'il bosse au magasin (celui dans lequel Kash lui avait tiré dessus et où Ian travaillait depuis un moment). Sans être vraiment enthousiaste, Mickey avait l'air plutôt convaincu et du coup Ian fut ravi. S'il pouvait voir Mickey tous les jours au travail, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

* * *

**oo00oo**

La patronne du magasin fut d'accord d'engager Mickey à la sécurité et ça marchait bien, même très bien. Mickey ne faisait aucune exception, même les enfants étaient traqués. Même le père de Ian flancha devant l'air de tueur de Mickey. Et en prime, Ian et Mickey pouvaient continuer de baiser ensemble dans la salle froide où entre les allées du magasin. Ça roulait bien… sûrement trop bien.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Un soir, Lip rentra de Dieu sait où et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il trouva Ian en train de fumer.

\- La vache il pleut, fit remarquer Lip en se débarrassant de ses habits trempés.

Ian regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'en effet, il pleuvait.

\- Ça va sinon ? demanda Ian à son aîné.

\- J'ai connu moins mouillé. Tu bosses pas ?

\- Non.

\- Ah… pourtant y a Mickey qui t'attend devant le magasin.

\- Hein ? cria Ian en se levant d'un bond. Quel abruti, pourquoi il est là-bas ?

\- Comme si j'savais moi. J'l'ai croisé, il m'a dit de te dire de te dépêcher.

Ian ne dit pas un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre en t-shirt et jean et prit à peine le temps de mettre des baskets, avant de sortir de la maison et de filer sous la pluie.

* * *

Il trouva Mickey devant le magasin qui fumait en tentant de se mettre le plus à l'abri possible.

\- Merde, depuis quand c'est pas ouvert le samedi ? pesta Mickey.

\- C'est Linda qui a décidé de fermer. C'est spécial.

\- J'ai besoin de clopes.

Ian soupira légèrement et ouvrit la porte du magasin pour la refermer à clé derrière lui aussitôt. Il n'alluma pas la lumière.

\- Allume pas, ordonna Mickey.

\- Je ne comptais pas l'faire. Je pourrais me faire renvoyer et toi aussi.

\- Ça va, fais pas ta gonzesse. J'prends un paquet de clopes, j'dépose l'argent sur le comptoir et on se tire.

Mickey fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Ian n'en revenait pas, c'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du jeune Milkovich d'être honnête à ce point, mais Ian n'allait pas se plaindre de ça. Le jeune Gallagher sortit le dernier du magasin et ferma à clé. Il regarda Mickey sortir une clope de son paquet, l'allumer et tirer une longue bouffée.

\- Putain, il pleut encore. Pays de chiottes, râla Mickey en venant se poser contre le mur pour éviter la pluie.

\- Linda nous a dit qu'elle fermait aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Ian.

\- Ouais.

Mickey n'allait pas reconnaître qu'il avait oublié ce putain de détail.

\- J'y vais, annonça Mickey en faisant un pas en avant.

Ian le suivit en silence.

\- Comment va Mandy ? demanda Ian ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Demande-lui à elle.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

\- C'est le pied. Le père est pas prêt d'revenir à la maison, c'est calme. Tu veux passer te changer ?

Ian s'arrêta net en entendant la proposition de Mickey. Il courut légèrement pour rattraper son ami qui ne l'attendait pas du tout.

\- Mandy est à la maison ? demanda Ian, toujours aussi surpris.

\- Non.

Logique ! Mickey ne lui aurait jamais proposé de passer si Mandy ou un de ses frères étaient à la maison. Ian accepta la proposition.

* * *

Une fois dans la maison, Ian retira en premier son t-shirt et ses baskets. Tout était trempé, le jean aussi, mais Mickey ne faisait pas la même taille que Ian de toute façon et le jeune Gallagher était à peine à une dizaine de maisons de chez lui, ce qui rajoutait du bizarre à la proposition de Mickey.

\- Reste pas debout au milieu du couloir, va t'asseoir.

Le ton de Mickey était toujours le même et Ian sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un canapé. Il entendit Mickey aller dans sa chambre, jurer un peu, ouvrir et fermer des meubles et enfin, il le vit réapparaître vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull. Milkovich lui lança un t-shirt gris-vert que Ian hésita à mettre. Mickey regarda Ian hésiter et remarqua la plaquette autour du cou du rouquin.

\- Sérieusement, tu portes ce truc ? demanda Mickey en montrant le bijou.

\- Ouais. J'aime bien.

\- Bière ? proposa Mickey pour changer de sujet. Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour en ouvrir une et la tendre à Ian qui la prit une fois le t-shirt enfilé. Les deux jeunes se posèrent côte à côte dans le canapé et burent ensemble.

\- Si je n'avais pas vu passer ton frère, je s'rais rentré chez moi, dit Mickey.

\- Tu voulais m'voir?

\- Ça fait quelques jours que j'suis tout seul ici. Mandy est rentrée dormir toutes les nuits, mais j'l'ai pas vue. Les autres, je me préoccupe pas d'leurs vies.

\- On pourrait sortir toute à l'heure ? proposa Ian sans vraiment y croire.

Mickey sembla réfléchir un moment et finit par dire oui. Ian rentra chez lui pour le dîner.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Il te voulait quoi Mickey ? demanda Lip à son cadet à peine ce dernier fut-il entré dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

\- Des clopes. Rien d'important. Je sors ce soir.

\- Avec Mickey ?

\- Ouais. Tu crois que j'ai pas l'droit de l'héberger ici quelques nuits ?

\- Tu connais la règle. Personne n'a le droit de dormir avec nous sous ce toit temps qu'on n'a pas dix-huit ans. Fiona va pas apprécier.

Ian marmonna quelque chose que Lip ne put décrypter. Il voulut ajouter autre chose, mais Ian disparut dans le couloir pour aller se doucher. Depuis quelques temps, Lip essayait vraiment de comprendre ce que Ian pouvait trouver à Mickey. Ça le dérangeait pas du tout, mais pourquoi le fils Milkovich ? Lip espérait surtout que ce n'était pas l'effet ''Bad Boy'' qui attirait Ian. Ian était le plus ''innocent'' de la fratrie Gallagher. Il avait l'air inoffensif, gentil, doux, rêveur… même si la vie l'avait aussi beaucoup brisé, il paraissait toujours un peu pur, un peu naïf aussi, alors l'effet ''mauvais garçon'' lui plaisait, en fait, sûrement. Le côté arrogant, le côté fier, le côté ''je sais me faire respecter'' de Mickey devait lui plaire.

* * *

Ian revint dans la chambre, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à l'étage inférieur. Lip se leva de son lit -de toute façon c'était l'heure du dîner- et descendit lui aussi pour retrouver Liam, Carl, Debbie et Fiona attablés avec Ian. Ian annonça qu'il sortait un peu plus tard et qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. Il ne mentionna pas d'héberger quelqu'un pour la nuit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Mickey avait besoin d'être hébergé ?

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ian retrouva Mickey au terrain de sport. Il pleuvait toujours, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Ils restèrent debout pour boire ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu portes c'te plaque ? demanda soudain Mickey en brisant le silence de la nuit.

\- Comment t'as fait pour l'avoir ? répliqua Ian en ignorant la question de Mickey.

\- Peu importe. Ça te convient ?

\- J'aime bien. Je la laisse du coup. À ce propos, merci.

\- Certains commençaient à jaser à la prison, ça me foutait en rogne.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais plus que je vienne te voir ?

\- Mouais. Ces enfoirés trouvaient ça drôle qu'un mec vienne me voir.

\- On est potes et j'suis pas venu si souvent.

\- T'es naïf, Ian. Va jamais en prison. J'te dis ça sérieusement. Tu te ferrais bouffer.

\- Je comptais pas y aller.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Ton père en a pour combien de temps en prison ?

\- Quelques semaines encore, il sera très vite de retour

\- Il avait rien dit quand il nous a vu au lit ensemble ?

\- Fais-toi pas d'illusions. Il a pensé que j't'avais hébergé pour la nuit. Si ça s'trouve, il t'a même pas reconnu. Le matin, il est jamais vraiment là.

\- Comme Frank.

Mickey regarda Ian en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il se demandait parfois si Frank n'était pas encore plus un enfoiré de père que le sien. Ça devait dépendre de certaines situations.

\- Je vais rentrer, annonça Ian.

Il était mouillé depuis un moment et le froid de la nuit n'arrangeait pas la situation. Mickey hocha la tête et ils partirent ensemble pour rejoindre leur quartier. Devant sa maison, Mickey hésita et finit par proposer à Ian d'entrer. Le jeune rouquin fut d'accord et le suivit chez lui. Ils furent surpris de trouver Mandy à moitié endormie sur le canapé.

\- T'es là, toi ? demanda Mickey.

\- J'habite ici, sombre crétin, rétorqua la jeune fille. Elle vit Ian et se leva. Ben, qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ?

Ian croisa furtivement le regard de Mickey et répondit :

\- J'voulais te voir. Mickey m'a dit que tu rentrais pour dormir.

Mensonge, mais Ian ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mandy lui sauta dans les bras pour un câlin. Ian croisa le regard de Mickey. La situation semblait vraiment le faire chier et Ian tenta de s'excuser d'un sourire. Mickey disparut dans sa chambre et revint un peu plus tard, changé, sec, mais tendu. Il prit une bière, en donna une à Ian assit sur le canapé avec Mandy, et s'assit lui aussi.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ian rentra chez lui tard, après avoir dit au revoir à Mandy et à Mickey qui l'envoya bouler.

* * *

Lip ne dormait pas quand il entra dans leur chambre.

\- Bonne soirée ? demanda L'aîné.

\- Pas vraiment. Quand on a voulu aller chez Mickey, Mandy était là.

\- Mandy c'est ta meilleure amie, non ?

\- Ouais, je suppose.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

\- Mickey me tuerait et c'est pas une expression. Et pis, ce serait trop bizarre de lui dire que je me tape son frère.

\- Effectivement.

Lip pouffa doucement. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait lui-même couché avec Mandy. La situation avait de quoi être un peu étrange là quand même. Deux Gallagher couchant avec chacun un Milkovich. Magnifique ! Lip s'abstint de raconter ça à son frère.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le lendemain Ian et Lip se disputèrent à cause d'un officier qui était passé apporter un dossier d'inscription pour Lip alors que c'était Ian qui aspirait à servir son pays et le sujet de départ dériva sur Karen qui venait d'annoncer être enceinte. Peut-être de Lip, peut-être d'un autre ! Qui pouvait savoir ? Ian n'aimait pas cette fille. Son comportement le rebutait complètement. Les frères ne se parlaient désormais plus et Lip prenait visiblement plaisir à tenter de pousser Ian à bout. Lip avait bien des soucis en ce moment.

* * *

Karen se maria avec Jody quelques jours plus tard. Lip était énervé, dévasté et en plus de toute cette merde, la maman de Frank s'était invitée à la maison.

* * *

Un après-midi, Lip rentra chez lui et vit Ian qui faisait des abdos en parlant avec Debbie. La jeune fille lui demanda son avis sur des fringues et Lip en profita pour dire qu'il allait se remettre avec Karen parce qu'elle allait quitter son mari (fraîchement épousé). Ian ne sembla pas réagir mais quand Debbie partit, il lança à Lip :

\- T'es pitoyable !

\- Cet homme parle, mesdames et messieurs, ironisa très théâtralement Lip.

\- Tu pourrais avoir tout c'que tu veux, dit Ian en se levant. Et c'est cette vie que tu choisis ?

\- J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon gosse comme Frank l'a fait avec nous.

\- Quel gâchis, dit Ian en arrivant à la hauteur de son frère.

\- Tu peux parler. Toi tu racontes à presque tout le monde que tu couches avec Mandy mais c'est son frère que tu te tapes. Même le Pentagone dit qu'être pédé, c'est autorisé, mais toi t'as pas les couilles de faire ton coming-out, attaqua Lip de plus en plus mauvais.

\- Au moins, je me laisse pas piéger par une pouffe en cloque, contre-attaqua le rouquin.

Les frères se mirent à se battre en se lançant des insultes. Leur grand-mère arriva et protesta, ce qui fit se séparer les frères. La grand-mère trouva que proposer une bonne bagarre pour voir qui était le mâle dominant de la maison serait une bonne idée. Ian et Lip se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir.

* * *

La bagarre eut lieu entre les frères Gallagher et au final, aucun ne l'emporta sur l'autre, mais ça leur avait fait du bien. Ils avaient pu lâcher ce qui leur déplaisait et tout s'était arrangé avec une bonne bière.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Le lycée reprit pour Ian. Lip décida qu'il ne voulait plus y aller.

* * *

Un matin, Ian profita de partir plus tôt de la maison pour voir Mickey au magasin. Il ferma la boutique et se réfugia avec le jeune Milkovich dans la salle réfrigérée. Ian adorait vraiment ces moments.

* * *

Mais ce matin-là, Frank se retrouva devant la porte fermée du magasin et fit le tour. La porte de derrière était ouverte et il entra. Il ne vit personne et décida de se servir. C'est en ouvrant la porte du frigo des bières qu'il vit son fils et le fils Milkovich en pleine action.

\- Ça va les garçons ? demanda Frank comme si tout était naturel.

Ian et Mickey sursautèrent et lui firent face. Mickey avait l'air complètement choqué, presque paniqué.

\- L'entrée était fermée, alors j'suis passé par derrière, sans mauvais jeu de mots, continua Frank toujours naturellement. Faut jamais baiser la porte ouverte.

Et Frank les laissa. Il se servit même d'un peu d'argent dans la caisse, sachant que pour une fois, Mickey n'allait pas répliquer. Le jeune Milkovich se sentait visiblement trop mal pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est après le départ de Frank que Mickey put enfin réagir. La peur se lisait dans ses traits.

\- On est obligé de le buter, dit-il paniqué en tournant bêtement dans le magasin.

Des clients frappèrent à la porte et Mickey les envoya se faire foutre.

\- Y manquera à personne. On lui tire une balle et on le jette dans l'fleuve, proposa Mickey.

\- Il a sûrement déjà tout oublié, il a une très mauvaise mémoire à court terme.

\- On peut pas prendre le risque, protesta Mickey.

\- Je vais lui parler, répliqua Ian sur un ton doux se voulant rassurant.

\- On lui coupe les mains, on lui arrache les dents pour pas qu'on puisse l'identifier…

Ian trouvait que Mickey s'en faisait beaucoup trop. Il voulut lui dire de rester à la boutique, mais le jeune Milkovich n'écoutait pas du tout et délirait sur ses idées d'assassinat. Ian voulut lui faire entendre raison en lui parlant de sa conditionnelle, mais Mickey répliqua qu'il s'en foutait et partit en laissant Ian au magasin.

* * *

Ian trouva son père assit sur les escaliers du perron chez Sheila un peu plus tard.

\- Mickey est vénère. Il croit que tu vas raconter c'que t'as vu, attaqua directement Ian.

Frank lui répondit complètement à côté et s'en alla sans plus écouter son fils. Visiblement, il en avait strictement rien à foutre.

* * *

Mickey rentra chez lui et alla déranger ses frangins qui jouaient bêtement à se taper dans les mains. Les trois Milkovich décidèrent de capturer Frank (dont Mickey n'avait pas mentionné le nom) et de l'étrangler.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Mickey et ses frères se rendirent au bar, l'Alibi, ou Frank avait ses habitudes. Mickey demanda à Kev, le serveur, s'il n'avait pas vu Frank et celui-ci connaissant plutôt bien les Milkovich savait que si ceux-ci cherchaient Frank, ce n'était pas pour faire une partie de billard. Il joua sur la bêtise et demanda :

\- Frank qui ?

Mickey répliqua énervé :

\- Joue pas à ça ducon, tu connais combien de piliers de bar qui s'appellent Frank ?

\- Hé, sois pas vulgaire mon p'tit chat, dit Kev avant de présenter à Mickey une petite liste de Frank.

\- Frank Gallagher, finit par couper Mickey et Kev l'envoya voir dans un autre bar.

* * *

Mickey passa plus tard chez les Gallagher. Il frappa et Fiona lui ouvrit. Il entra directement dans la cuisine.

\- Frank est là ? demanda-t-il directement.

\- Non, répliqua Fiona.

\- Ben dis-moi quand il va rentrer.

\- Je suis née y a plus de vingt ans et je connais toujours pas la réponse à cette question, répliqua Fiona sans se démonter.

\- Et merde, soupira Mickey en partant.

Fiona ferma la porte de chez elle et Veronica -qui était chez elle- dit :

\- Ce gosse est d' loin le blanc le plus crado des États-Unis.

* * *

Mickey passa la journée à chercher Frank, à croire que ce mec le fuyait exprès.

* * *

Ian était en train d'interroger Fiona sur des questions pour un test quand celle-ci annonça que Mickey Milkovich était passé plus tôt et qu'il cherchait Frank. Ian essaya de paraître le plus détaché possible et répondit qu'il ne savait rien. Quelqu'un arriva par la porte principale et Ian en profita pour déguerpir par la porte de derrière en disant qu'il allait faire un tour. Il fallait qu'il raisonne Mickey avant que ce dernier fasse une connerie.

* * *

Mickey était garé tout prêt du bar l'Alibi avec ses frères dans la voiture. Il vit Kev fermer l'établissement et s'étonna de ne pas voir Frank. Ses frères demandèrent enfin la raison pour laquelle Mickey voulait buter Frank et celui-ci dit simplement que Frank avait violé une fille. Finalement, il ne trouva pas Frank et Ian ne trouva pas Mickey.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ian alla attendre son père devant chez Sheila pour le prévenir que les Milkovich le cherchaient et lui demander de ne rien dire. Une fois de plus, Frank lui répondit par un autre sujet. Il semblait vraiment s'en ficher. Le sort de sa mère le préoccupait plus que son fils et ses problèmes de coucherie. Il planta Ian sur le trottoir et partit. Ian se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Mickey pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas une connerie et ne repasse pas par la case prison.

* * *

Mickey rejoignit Ian au magasin ce matin-là. C'était la dernière chance pour Ian de lui faire entendre raison. Il essaya vraiment, mais Mickey ne voulait toujours rien entendre et finit par partir en disant à Ian qu'il n'était pas sa petite copine et que pour lui, il représentait juste une bouche où fourrer sa bite. Ian sentit son cœur se serrer et ne put d'abord pas faire un seul mouvement, puis il finit par ravaler sa tristesse et courut derrière Mickey. Il lui mit son poing dans la face et Mickey riposta. Ils se battirent en pleine rue. Mickey gagna et laissa Ian sur le trottoir pour fuir chez lui.

* * *

Le soir, Mickey finit par trouver Frank et le suivit sur quelques mètres pour le buter, mais finalement, il laissa tomber pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Ian qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait. S'il retournait en prison, Ian ne serait certainement plus là à son retour.


	3. Case mort

**_Case mort: Retour à la case départ:_ **

_Ian se leva tranquillement et fut surpris et énervé de voir sa mère de retour chez eux. Monica était tout sauf une mère. Une tempête qui semait le chaos, ça c'était certain par contre. Il l'ignora et partit pour le lycée. Il retrouva Mandy qui avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose, mais elle lui assura que tout allait bien. Il demanda comment allait Mickey et elle lui répondit qu'il l'avait insultée, donc que ça devait aller. Ian avait décidé de ne plus le voir et lui en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il avait dit. Bien sûr, Ian savait dès le début que ça n'allait mener à rien cette histoire avec Mickey, que pour lui, ce n'était que du sexe, mais se le faire jeter à la tête de cette façon, ça faisait mal. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Mickey pouvait être aussi con. Lip avait eu raison de le mettre en garde en fait._

* * *

_Ian apprit, quelques jours plus tard, que ses parents communiquaient, en vrai entre eux. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru ça. Sa mère lui parla de Mickey. Frank lui avait raconté l'histoire du magasin. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on lui parle de Mickey maintenant. Pourtant, pour une fois sa mère se comporta en vraie maman et lui dit qu'il devait être fier de ce qu'il était. De qui il était. Elle lui dit qu'elle-même l'avait été quand elle était avec Roberta. Elle lui proposa de sortir pour s'amuser et Ian répondit qu'il verrait plus tard. Avant, il y avait de toute façon le match de Carl._

* * *

_Au match de Carl, Lip était là et vit que sa mère était avec sa famille. Il avait quitté la maison quelques jours plus tôt à cause d'un ultimatum de Fiona. Il était hébergé chez l'ex-petit ami de cette dernière, qui lui, tentait de la récupérer à tous prix._

* * *

_Ian finit par sortir avec sa mère, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle l'emmena dans une boîte Ça lui paraissait bizarre d'être avec sa mère dans une boîte qui accueillait aussi bien des LGBT que des hétéros. Ça lui paraissait bizarre d'être avec sa mère_ _en_ _boîte mais bon, ça lui changeait les idées, fallait avouer. Ça lui faisait momentanément oublier qu'il ne reverrait certainement pas Mickey de sitôt. Non seulement parce qu'_ _il_ _en voulait à Mickey, mais aussi parce que ce dernier était trop fier pour revenir un jour. Monica n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Mickey en disant ''ton copain_ _''_ _, et Ian avait bien envie de lui dire que ça n'avait jamais été son copain._

* * *

_Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ian se fit taper dessus par Milkovich père. Il avait d'abord pensé que Frank avait parlé ou même Mickey -bien que la dernière solution soit irréaliste- mais apprit finalement, après que sa mère ait plus ou moins maîtrisé ce connard de Terry, que Mandy était enceinte et qu'il prenait Ian pour le père du bébé. Frank ne trouva rien de mieux qu'être fier de son fils. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça dans la vie déjà compliquée de Ian._

_Sérieusement, Mandy aurait pu le lui dire quand même. Maintenant c'était lui qui était pris pour le fautif, alors qu'il n'avait jamais touché une fille de sa vie. Les Milkovich étaient donc tous si peu fiables ? Ian essaya pendant plusieurs jours de la joindre au téléphone, mais pas moyen. Il hésita à passer chez elle, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser Mickey. C'était vraiment compliqué._

* * *

_Le magasin de Linda fut attaqué par Terry et ses potes. Linda ne voulait pas porter plainte. Lip passa ce matin-là. Il vit les dégâts et demanda si ça venait des skinheads. Ian était en train de tout remettre en ordre._

_\- Le père de Mandy qui a appris la nouvelle, annonça Ian._

_\- Pour toi et Mickey ?_

_\- Pour Mandy, rectifia Ian en se tournant vers son frère. Elle est enceinte._

_Lip changea d'expression._

_\- Oh… ben félicitations, j'savais pas que tu avais viré de bord… c'était tard dans la nuit ? T'as tamponné le mauvais Milkovich ? plaisanta Lip._

_Ian se dit que son frère était vraiment con parfois. Très con. Plaisanter dans un moment pareil, c'était du Lip tout craché, mais Ian avait tout sauf envie de plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait cherché Mandy même dans sa famille, mais qu'il ne la trouvait nulle part, que Terry l'avait menacé. Lip confia qu'il habitait chez Steve et laissa de l'argent pour des clopes avant de partir._

* * *

_Ian vit Terry l'attendre près du lycée et il trouva le moyen de rentrer sans que Terry ne le remarque. Quand il arriva à la maison, il regarda par la fenêtre pour être sûr que le père de Mandy ne l'avait pas suivit. Il pensa furtivement à Mickey. Est-ce que cette histoire était arrivée à ses oreilles ? Est-ce qu'il y croirait ? Chez lui, Debbie et Monica déballaient des poupées. Soit disant Monica voulait rattraper les anniversaires perdus de Debbie. Il apprit en même temps que Monica avait acheté une voiture. Sa mère se soucia de son contrôle de trigonométrie raté, elle trouva le moyen de l'enrôler pour qu'il aille se présenter directement dans un bureau de recrutement pour l'armée, puisque niveau scolaire, c'était un peu loupé. Ian, déjà affaibli par son histoire fichue avec Mickey, se laissa faire et fut déçu d'apprendre qu'il lui fallait son diplôme pour entrer dans l'armée. Sa mère fut virulente avec les soldats et Ian fut un peu plus dépité._

* * *

_Le soir, Ian tenait le magasin. Il gardait près de lui l'ancienne arme de Kash au cas où Milvovich père, ou un de ses potes se pointent pour lui refaire le portrait. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un entra et fut soulagé de voir que c'était Lip. Il reposa l'arme et Lip demanda si c'était à Linda, Ian répondit qu'elle avait déjà servie pour un Milkovich. Son frère lui dit qu'il avait un plan pour se débarrasser de Terry sans lui tirer dessus. Il proposa d'aller mettre une arme chez les Milkovich pour que la police la trouve et remette Terry en prison. Comme ce n'était pas possible d'emprunter l'arme de Linda, Lip proposa qu'ils prennent celle de leur mamie. Ian avoua qu'il avait essayé de se faire engager parce que Monica l'avait entraîné, mais qu'il avait été refusé partout. Lip partit en lui disant de se faire discret jusqu'au lendemain matin._

* * *

_Le lendemain Matin, Lip et Ian étaient cachés derrière une voiture en face de chez les Milkovich. Lip demanda s'il y avait une clé dissimulée quelque part et Ian répondit que ce n'était jamais fermé. Personne n'était assez barge pour aller voler chez les Milkovich. Ils virent Terry sortir de la maison et entrèrent en faisant attention. Ian pensa à Mickey et se demanda où il pouvait être._

_Leur plan tomba à l'eau quand ils virent plusieurs armes sur la table du salon. Tout était fichu, Ian n'avait plus qu'à se résigner ou espérer que Mandy dirait que ce n'était pas lui, quitte à révéler qu'il était gay. Terry arriva à ce moment-là, s'il fut presque doux au départ en demandant gentiment ce que les fils Gallagher foutaient chez lui, il devint plus méchant juste après. Lip et Ian essayèrent de se tirer très vite, Lip y arriva en sautant par une fenêtre mais Ian se retrouva coincé dans un coin par une table que Terry poussa contre lui et une arme braquée sur lui. Mandy arriva avec un fusil et pointa son propre père. Lip revint au même moment et cria que ce n'était pas Ian le père et Mandy dit qu'elle l'avait déjà dit à son père et que c'était quelque chose entre eux. Un froid glacial s'abattit chez les Milkovich et les frères Gallagher comprirent que Terry était le père de l'enfant que portait sa propre fille. Ian et Lip purent partirent de chez les Milkovich sans encombres, mais Ian voulut rester pour parler à Mandy. Il promit de trouver de l'argent pour que Mandy puisse se faire avorter. Il n'avait rien d'autre à proposer. Ian organisa une collecte de fonds. Monica avait fait des cookies pour les vendre et elle partit juste après avec Carl en voiture. Ils eurent un petit accident parce que Monica avait laissé Carl conduire. Un policier interpella Lip qui marchait dans la rue pour lui annoncer que Monica était en prison. Le jeune Gallagher passa chez lui pour prendre de l'argent pour la caution mais trouva la cagnotte vide. Frank était là et Lip le questionna mais il ne semblait rien savoir de tout ça. Lip alla chercher son frère en prison. Ian était occupé avec la collecte pour Mandy._

* * *

_Monica était bipolaire. Fiona avait vraiment cru que ça irait de lui laisser le contrôle de la maison, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y avait désormais tant d'erreurs à réparer. Après avoir semé le chaos autour d'elle, Monica resta au lit sans bouger. Elle était désormais en période de dépression. Ian essaya de la faire bouger pour faire plaisir à Debbie, mais ce fut sans succès. Ian avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Mickey semblait avoir disparu du quartier et le jeune Gallagher se demandait chaque jour où était passé le fils Milkovich. Ian hésita ce soir-là à aller dans la boîte où il était allé avec sa mère. Il resta longtemps devant l'établissement à hésiter, il attendait un signe du destin, comme aucun signe ne vint, il rentra finalement chez lui. En arrivant dans sa rue, il reconnut sous un réverbère Mickey qui fumait. Le voilà son signe du destin. Le jeune Milkovich le vit mais ne prononça aucun mot, ne fit aucun geste, mais Ian croisa son regard et il sourit doucement, il sut à ce moment-là qu'il suffisait d'un peu de temps mais que ce qui devait se faire se ferait._

_Lip de son côté avait revu Mandy et la revoyait encore. Le matin de Thanksgiving il conduisit même deux de ses frères pour une course. Mandy avait plutôt envie de dire à Ian qu'il y avait une relation entre elle et Lip. La course des frères Milkovich dégénéra et Lip s'enfuit. Il reçut un appel sur son portable lui annonçant que Karen était en train d'accoucher. Il se précipita à l'hôpital pour voir le bébé arriver._

* * *

_Ian fêtait Thanksgiving avec sa famille et les amis quand Monica trouva bon de s'ouvrir les veines pendant le dîner. Ils finirent tous à l'hôpital et purent voir arriver le bébé de Karen qui n'était visiblement pas celui de Lip. Le plus pourri des Thanksgiving de l'histoire américaine venait d'être vécu par la famille Gallagher. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, débarrassèrent la table, Fiona nettoya la cuisine avec l'aide de Jimmy (autrefois appelé Steve). Lip resta à L'hôpital avec Karen jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Il l'accompagna chez elle et Karen voulut que sa mère rende le bébé à l'hôpital. (Elle l'avait volé la nuit dernière). Lip squattait chez les Milkovich et aperçut une seule fois Mickey._

* * *

_Ce fut comme la première fois. Mickey et Ian se virent pour une histoire de pistolet. Ian voulait en emprunter un aux Milkovich et Mandy lui en donna l'autorisation. Ian ne pensait pas vraiment tomber sur Mickey._

_\- Qu'est-ce tu fous chez moi ? demanda Mickey, faisant sursauter Ian._

_\- J'avais besoin d'un truc, répondit doucement Ian en dévisageant le jeune Milkovich sortit de nulle part. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois. Ian se détourna pour ignorer la présence de Mickey et regarda les armes sur la table. Il en choisit une au hasard et la prit. À ce moment là, Mickey la lui arracha des mains et la jeta plus loin sur le sol._

_\- Tu t'fous moi là ? cria Mickey._

_\- Mandy m'a dit oui._

_\- C'est une pouffiasse, elle a pas son mot à dire._

_Ian croisa le regard de Mickey et sut qu'il était foutu._

_Ian ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment c'était arrivé cette fois-là, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de Mickey pour la seconde fois en moins d'un an. Il y avait quelque chose chez Mickey auquel il ne pouvait résister._


	4. Deux oies sur la même case

**Deux oies sur la même case: Deux Gallagher avec deux Milkovich**

**.**

Ian somnolait à moitié dans son lit quand Lip rentra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Le plus jeune se tourna.

\- Chut ! ordonna Lip en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. J'ai besoin de récupérer quelques affaires.

Ian observa son frère ouvrir doucement l'armoire et fouiller dedans. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva.

\- Tu vis toujours chez Steve? demanda-t-il à Lip.

\- Non.

\- Tu vis où?

\- Plus ou moins… chez Mandy, avoua Lip à voix très basse.

Ian prit quelques secondes pour analyser cette information.

\- Mickey est revenu chez lui apparemment. Je l'ai déjà croisé quelques fois.

\- Je sais qu'il est à la maison.

\- Pourquoi il avait disparu?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Je sais pas. Et toi… tu es avec Mandy ?

\- On n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler. C'est pas très clair en vrai.

Ian fronça les sourcils et abandonna son frère pour retourner au lit.

\- Tu devrais revenir vivre ici, dit-il simplement pendant que Lip partait de la chambre en silence.

Le plus vieux ne se retourna même pas et ferma la porte doucement. Il sortit de la maison en silence et longea la rue pour revenir chez les Milkovich. Il vit Mickey assis sur le perron.

\- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? demanda sèchement Mickey qui vit le regard de Lip sur lui.

\- Tu disparais souvent.

\- Et, ça te regarde ?

\- Moi non, mais ça regarde peut-être mon frère.

\- J'lui dois rien.

\- Si tu l'dis, répondit Lip en grimaçant. Il laissa Mickey seul sur son perron et entra dans la maison pour rejoindre Mandy qui dormait paisiblement.

Mickey réfléchit pendant un moment aussi bien que son esprit embrumé par l'alcool le lui permettait. Il se leva et longea la rue jusque chez les Gallagher. Il essaya la porte d'entrée mais elle était fermée. Finalement, il tenta la porte de derrière qui était ouverte et il entra doucement. Il n'était jamais venu chez les Gallagher, du moins jamais plus loin que la cuisine. Il monta l'escalier et à l'étage trouva sans peine la chambre de Ian. Il entra lentement. Il vit le petit Liam dormir dans son berceau et Carl dans le lit en hauteur, puis son regard tomba sur Ian qui dormait dans son lit. Il se pencha au dessus de lui pour le regarder et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du jeune Gallagher. Ian sursauta en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se débattit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Mickey et de se détendre. Milkovich retira sa main. Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques instants et Ian finit par se lever et entraîner Mickey à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Ton frère est venu m'emmerder juste avant.

\- Il est passé ici chercher des affaires. Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Il habite chez nous.

\- Je le sais ça. Je sais aussi qu'il a plus ou moins une relation avec Mandy. Tu es venu pour me dire ça ?

\- Non. J'm barre.

Mickey ouvrit la porte et Ian le retint.

\- Merci de pas avoir tué mon père.

\- Ouais, dommage plutôt, ça aurait arrangé beaucoup de monde.

\- Je sais, mais tu aurais été en prison. Tu pars ?

\- Je rentre chez moi.

Ian hocha la tête et regarda Mickey partir. Pourquoi, malgré ce que le jeune Milkovich lui avait balancé à la tête quelques semaines auparavant, il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de ses pensées ? Il était toujours à avoir envie de le voir, toujours à vouloir de ses nouvelles. Pourtant Mickey avait été blessant. Ian soupira et retourna se coucher.

Mickey traîna dans la rue en rentrant chez lui. Pourquoi était-il passé voir Ian ? Au départ, pour lui expliquer pourquoi il avait disparu un moment, mais ça n'avait pas été évident d'avouer qu'il avait peur. C'était toujours comme ça leurs discutions entre eux, une succession de phrases qui ne menaient à rien. Jamais de discours sérieux et pas mal de questions sans réponses ou avec des réponses très vagues. C'était quand même bizarre leur relation, fallait avouer. Mickey mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas un peu le jeune Gallagher. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aimait-il bien? Bon il était pas moche, plutôt séduisant même sans être forcément un canon. Mickey en avait vu d'autres des mecs avec bien plus de charisme, bien plus sexy, bien plus….

Il y avait quelque chose chez Gallagher qui le retenait et le faisait revenir toujours vers lui, même contre sa propre volonté parfois. Ce qui devait être un coup de passage avait largement dévié sur une sorte de relation. Mickey devait se l'avouer, qu'il le veuille ou non, il sortait avec Ian. D'une façon quelque peu étrange, mais c'était bien ça. Mickey Milkovich sortait réellement avec Ian Gallagher.

Mickey sourit tout seul dans la rue et secoua la tête doucement en arrivant devant chez lui. Il fallait que Ian et lui arrivent à se parler autrement que comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois. Ça n'avait pas de sens de se parler pour ne jamais rien se dire.

Tout était calme dans la maison Milkovich. Mandy et Lip dormaient sûrement et c'était bien ainsi. Mickey se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Mickey observait Ian qui travaillait au magasin de Linda cet après-midi-là. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il ne cessait de penser à Ian et à ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, Mickey n'avait pas l'habitude de se prendre autant la tête pour quelque chose et surtout pas pour un mec. Déjà, il ne revenait jamais vers un mec qu'il avait connu, mais surtout pas si ce n'était pas que pour le sexe. Et c'était ça le problème, il ne revenait plus vers Ian que pour ça, mais parce qu'il aimait être avec lui. Il aimait le voir, il avait besoin de savoir comment allait le jeune Gallagher et surtout, il était fier de savoir que Ian continuait de porter le bijou tout naze qu'il lui avait offert. Gallagher sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers sa rue à pieds. Mickey sortit de sa cachette et le suivit sur quelques mètres avant de le héler. Ian se retourna et son visage s'illumina en voyant Mickey.

\- Ben tiens, qu'est-ce qu'tu trafiques par ici, Gallagher ? lança Mickey pour feindre l'innocence.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

\- Rien d'important, claqua Mickey.

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer que ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était caché en face du magasin pour regarder Ian travailler et attendre qu'il sorte pour le voir. Plutôt crever tout de suite.

\- C'est un vieux qui était avec moi en détention que j'ai envoyé pour acheter la plaque militaire à la supérette. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un cadeau militaire pour quelqu'un de la famille.

Ian s'arrêta en entendant la confession de Mickey. Il sourit. C'était carrément romantique, en fait. Mickey Milkovich pouvait être un gars romantique ? Ian faillit s'étouffer à cette pensée.

\- Merci, dit-il avec sincérité.

Le geste le touchait vraiment parce que ça venait de Mickey et que c'était normalement tout sauf son genre.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'voie au terrain ce soir ? demanda Mickey.

\- Est-ce que toi tu as envie de me voir ? répliqua Ian qui commençait à en avoir marre des questions de Mickey. Il faisait toujours ça. Il incluait les envies de Ian dans ses questions pour ne pas devoir dévoiler les siennes.

\- Franchement, ça me soûle de voir ton frère et ma sœur à la maison, répondit Mickey.

\- Je suis occupé ce soir, dommage.

Mickey s'arrêta quelques secondes, soupira et finit par rattraper Ian.

\- P't'être bien, ouais.

\- P't'être bien quoi ? demanda Ian de plus en plus excédé.

\- P't'être bien que j'ai envie d'te voir ce soir.

\- Ben voilà. C'était pas compliqué. On se voit ce soir. Bye.

Et Ian rentra chez lui. Mickey l'avait suivit jusqu'à sa maison sans s'en rendre compte. Il fronça les sourcils et parti chez lui.

* * *

Quand Ian arriva dans sa chambre, Lip était là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et Mandy ?

\- C'est le bordel chez les Milkovich. Je me suis barré.

\- Tu continues de voir Mandy ?

\- Ouais. Et toi et Mickey, ça donne quoi ?

\- Ben, ça va. On se voit ce soir au terrain. Il dormira peut-être ici.

\- Fiona va pas…

\- Apprécier, je sais. C'est juste… je crois qu'on a besoin d'avancer avec Mickey. On stagne depuis un bon moment et ça commence à me gaver.

\- Vous allez baiser ici ?

\- Non, y aura Liam et Carl de toute façon et toi, visiblement aussi.

\- Non, j'ai récupéré la chambre de Fiona, Mandy sera sûrement là par contre.

\- Et Fiona ?

\- Elle a pris la chambre de Frank.

\- J'étais à l'école pendant combien de temps ? demanda Ian, trouvant que les choses allaient un peu vite alors qu'il n'avait quitté la maison que quelques heures.

\- Les choses se font parfois vite chez les Gallagher.

\- Tu es amoureux de Mandy ? demanda Ian pour revenir sur le sujet de départ.

\- Tu es amoureux de Mickey ? contra Lip.

Ian prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Ok, joker, oublie-ça, finit-il par dire en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Ils réfléchirent en silence chacun de leur côté un bon moment et puis Lip prit la parole:

\- En fait, Mandy me gonfle pas mal. Elle est toujours sur moi, à prendre soin de moi comme une mère poule.

\- Mandy est une fille bien.

\- Peut-être, mais je crois qu'elle me correspond pas.

\- Tu vas la larguer ?

\- Il va bien falloir.

\- T'es un enfoiré, Lip.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je me cache pas. Elle est toujours pas au courant Mandy que tu t'envoies son frère ?

Ian ferma les yeux et décida d'ignorer son frère.

\- Pourquoi tu t'accroches à ce crétin ? Tu peux sûrement en trouver un autre de mec. Qui assumera, déjà, mais qui ne disparaîtra pas à tout bout d'champ.

\- Il a… il a payé un mec qui était avec lui en prison et a trouvé un prétexte pour réussir à m'offrir la plaquette militaire.

\- Et ? À côté de ça, excuse-moi, mais y a pas grand-chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tu sors avec Mickey ? Cet après-midi, il a été pendant deux heures caché en face du magasin à attendre que j'sorte. Il me tuerait s'il savait que j'l'ai vu… mais… il a des côtés pénibles, c'est Mickey, ça restera Mickey, mais à côté de ça… il est étonnant et bienveillant.

\- Mickey Milkovich, bienveillant ? J'ai atterri dans quel monde moi ?

\- Avec moi, j'veux dire, précisa Ian en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant son regard vers son frère.

Lip grimaça.

\- Ah ouais en fait, t'en es amoureux de ce mec ?

\- J'suis persuadé qu'il l'est aussi à sa façon. Il a peur de son père, ce que j'comprends, parce qu'à moi aussi il me faire peur Terry.

\- Cet homme est un malade mental. En tout cas, faites gaffe.

\- Mickey ne prendra jamais aucun risque. Il est pas con.

Ian se leva et partit se doucher pour clore la conversation. Il retrouva Mickey beaucoup plus tard au terrain.

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Je m'disais qu'on pourrait dormir chez moi cette nuit, proposa timidement Ian alors que les deux garçons longeaient la rue pour rentrer chez eux.

\- T'es malade, espèce de bouffon.

\- Ils ne diront rien, personne. Et puis, tu peux partir avant qu'ils se lèvent. J'aimerais dormir avec toi, mais chez toi, ton père est revenu.

Mickey pesa intérieurement le pour et le contre.

\- Ok. Mais j'me barre à cinq heures.

Ian esquissa un sourire, ça c'était gagné ! Il entraîna Mickey chez lui et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ian. Carl et Liam dormaient à poings fermés.

\- T'es sûr que ça risque rien? demanda Mickey inquiet.

\- Non. Je t'ai dit. Personne ne dira rien.

Mickey haussa les épaules et retira ses chaussures et son pull. Il se coucha dans le lit de Ian et ce dernier le rejoignit très vite. C'était petit, très petit. Mais ni Ian ni Mickey ne s'en formalisa.

* * *

\- Mickey ? chuchota Ian, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir.

\- Va te faire foutre, répondit Mickey sans même ouvrir les yeux.

\- On est en couple ou pas ?

Là, Mickey ouvrit les yeux et regarda Ian. Que devait-il répondre ? Ils étaient en couple ou pas, finalement ?

\- Vu qu'on dort ensemble, t'en déduis quoi ?

\- Qu'on est en couple, répondit Ian en souriant, ses joues se tintant de rose.

\- Ben voilà. T'as ta putain de réponse ! Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

* * *

Fiona rentra tard cette nuit-là, elle passa faire un tour des chambres. Debbie dormait bien, Lip dormait avec Mandy, Carl ronflait profondément, Liam était paisiblement au pays de rêves et Ian… elle se figea en voyant que Ian n'était pas seul dans son lit et elle faillit hoqueter de surprise quand elle reconnu le fils Milkovich. Alors ça, c'était pas banal du tout. Elle sourit et laissa dormir tout ce petit monde, elle verrait pour parler à Ian plus tard.

* * *

Carl se réveilla vers quatre heures 3trente, il s'étira doucement et descendit de son lit puis il se figea… il s'approcha doucement du lit de Ian. Il y avait son frère, mais aussi, ce qui semblait être un autre mec. Une masse de cheveux noirs était visible, le visage était niché dans la nuque de Ian et Carl vit le haut d'un corps masculin. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit de la chambre pour aller voir Lip. Le jeune homme dormait seul. Carl le secoua.

\- Mmmh Quoi ? grogna Lip.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un mec qui dort avec Ian, annonça Carl.

Lip se redressa et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de demander:

\- Il a les cheveux de quelle couleur ?

\- Noirs.

\- Oh, c'est normal alors, c'est Mickey, dit-il en se recouchant.

\- Mickey Milkovich ? demanda Carl.

\- Ouaip. Ian t'expliquera plus tard, retourne te coucher.

Carl se mordilla les lèvres, haussa les épaules et sortit de la chambre. Bon, si c'était normal, pourquoi s'en faire ? Il retourna dans sa chambre et se dépêcha de remonter dans son lit en voyant que Mickey semblait se réveiller.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Mickey était parti tôt le matin et Ian ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque l'ai vu la nuit dernière. Pourtant Carl questionna son frère au petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu sors depuis longtemps avec Mickey ? demanda le plus jeune.

Ian le regarda incrédule et finit par répondre.

\- Non… enfin… si. Ça dépend du point de vue. Faut pas que ça se sache.

\- Ok, dit simplement Carl suffisamment content de la réponse de son frère.

* * *

Fiona interrogea Ian un peu plus tard alors qu'il venait de sortir de la douche.

\- Mickey Milkovich, dans ton lit cette nuit, c'était normal ? Voyant l'air effaré de son petit frère, la jeune femme précisa, je suis rentrée vers trois heures et j'ai fait le tour des chambres.

\- J'sais qu'on ose pas, normalement, mais on pouvait pas aller chez lui à cause de Terry.

\- Temps que vous faites pas des trucs devant Carl et Liam, je suis pas contre. Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Mouais, c'est ce qu'on a dit.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Mickey… je pense quand même que tu peux trouver mieux. Est-ce que ça va bien finir ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- En gros, vous tentez un truc au risque de vous détruire ?

\- Je suis bien avec lui et il me semble qu'il est bien avec moi, c'est tout.

\- Je vois.

\- J'dois aller bosser, annonça le jeune homme en passant à côté de sa sœur et en fuyant dans sa chambre.

Bien sûr que Ian était conscient que ça pouvait mal finir. Après tout, Mickey et lui, ça avait commencé en bataille, puis en sexe, puis en cœur brisé pour repartir en bataille et en sexe. Ce qui semblait être une bonne idée, risquait de se transformer un jour en champ de bataille. Ian y pensait quasiment tout le temps. Il était dans ses pensées quand il entendit Lip lui dire:

\- J'ai largué Mandy.

\- Avant ou après avoir baisé avec elle ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Tu aimes toujours Karen ?

\- J'arriverai à me remettre avec elle. J'appréciais Mandy, mais…

\- Mais tu préfères une pute mariée avec un bébé qui n'est pas le tien. C'est vrai entre Karen et Mandy, y a pas photo quoi!

\- C'est ton amie, pas la mienne. Tu devrais te contenter de parler de Mickey et toi. C'est du sérieux ?

\- J'espère.

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où vous vous foutrez sur la gueule et qu'il disparaîtra encore ? On finit par se mettre dans la merde avec les Milkovich.

\- J'y survivrai, claqua Ian en sortant de la chambre.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, soupira Lip en se frottant la tête avec une main, vraiment pas sûr.

Lip et Fiona avaient eu raison… ça avait mal finit. Ian était rentré un soir, le visage en sang, les yeux vitreux, le moral en berne. Fiona l'avait questionné et il avait finit par lui raconter.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Tout allait bien avec Mickey depuis deux mois et puis ça avait basculé en quelques minutes, voire même en quelques secondes. Mickey avait invité Ian chez lui pour un week end, tout se passait bien, c'était presque beau, trop beau, sûrement. Terry ne devait pas être là, il devait être loin avec les frères de Mickey… mais il était revenu plus tôt que prévu et il avait surpris Ian et Mickey en plein ébat. Il avait alors pété les plombs. Il avait frappé Ian, il avait frappé Mickey puis avait décidé que Mickey allait devoir se marier. Ian avait reçu la nouvelle comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Fiona n'avait pas su quoi dire pour réconforter son frère. Ian était resté au lit plusieurs jours, quasiment sans bouger. Debbie avait même eu peur qu'il ait arrêté de respirer complètement. Puis Lip en eut marre et alla voir son frère un matin.

\- Bouge-toi ! ordonna Lip.

\- Non, pas envie de bouger, avait chuchoté Ian.

\- Bouge-toi pour lui si tu le veux vraiment. Tu aimes Mickey ? Alors bats-toi ! Reste-pas là à attendre qu'il se marie, pov con.

Ian avait relevé la tête et avait croisé le regard de son frère.

\- On t'avait dit que ça allait mal finir. Mais je juge que c'est pas fini, alors prouve-nous qu'on a eu tort. Battez-vous, merde quoi ! Il est où lui maintenant, hein ?

\- Aucune idée, soupira Ian.

\- Moi je le sais. Grâce à Mandy. Si tu décides de te battre, je te le dis, sinon tu peux toujours rester dans c'lit à dépérir comme un imbécile. Dans une semaine, il s'ra marié. A toi de savoir ce que tu veux.

Lip se détourna pour partir. Il entendit un froissement de draps et pensa que son frère s'était remis dans sa position initiale, pourtant quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, une main la retint. Il se retourna vers Ian qui avait le regard déterminé.

\- Ah, quand même. Ça aura mis du temps, dis donc.

\- Il est où ? demanda Ian avec toujours autant de détermination.

Le visage de Lip se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Milwaukee, et Fiona et moi, on est disposés à t'aider pour payer le train. Il revient samedi matin pour son mariage, alors, dépêche-toi !

* * *

Ian suivit le conseil de Lip, tôt le lendemain matin, il était dans le train pour Milwaukee. Une heure et demi de voyage et ça avait été moins cher qu'il ne l'avait prévu, tant mieux. Ian trouva Mickey exactement où Lip lui avait dit. Les deux garçons se toisèrent et Ian lança:

\- Reviens avec moi !

\- Va te faire foutre. Je… je peux pas. Je dois me marier. Mon père…

\- On s'en branle de ton connard de père, c'est qu'un homophobe de merde.

Mickey hésita puis secoua la tête et partit tout simplement. Ian était déçu, mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Plus jamais il ne lâcherait, désormais. Même au risque de se détruire.

Il se pointa le samedi matin dans l'établissement où aurait lieu le mariage. Mickey était là, en costard, beau. Vraiment très beau et Ian se dit qu'il voulait Mickey beau comme ça, mais pour leur mariage à eux, ensemble. Et il ne lâcherait pas !


	5. Case puits

**Case puits: J'attends que tu me délivres**

**.**

\- Fais pas ça ! lLança Ian à Mickey qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de cérémonie.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, soupira le fils Milkovich en se retournant lentement vers son ami.

\- Mickey… ton père… on peut partir.

\- Tu vis dans quel monde, Gallagher ?

\- Si tu m'aimes un peu, ne fais pas cette connerie !

\- …

Mickey haussa les épaules, soupira, baissa le regard et abandonna Ian pour passer la porte. Le jeune Gallagher ravala ses larmes pour le suivre. Mickey longea l'allée pour se diriger vers la jeune femme qui allait désormais être son épouse. Une jeune russe que son père avait trouvé dieu sait où. Mickey s'en foutait de le savoir. Ian retint sa respiration quand Mickey prit la main de sa future femme. Ce fut court, le maire demanda très vite si les jeunes gens voulaient se marier. La femme n'hésita pas à dire oui, mais Mickey hésita. Il se retourna quelques secondes et rencontra le regard de Ian. Il soupira et dit clairement :

\- Non !

Terry pouffa nerveusement en se levant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et son air changea. Il devint dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- J'ai dis, non. Je veux pas me marier avec cette conne.

Terry devint furax et se dirigea vers son fils qui ravala difficilement sa salive. Il se dit qu'il était en train de faire une grosse connerie. Son père n'allait pas lui pardonner cet affront. Mais s'il se mariait, il perdrait Ian à jamais. Autant le perdre momentanément. Il ferma les yeux au moment où le poing de Terry s'écrasa sur sa tempe et sous la violence du coup, il tomba au sol. Il s'attendait à recevoir plus de coups, mais ne sentant rien venir, il rouvrit les yeux. Des amis de son père avaient pris ce dernier pour le faire sortir de la salle de cérémonie avant qu'il frappe encore son fils devant tout le monde. Les gens partaient et Mickey les regarda s'en aller presque heureux de cette situation.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Ian était toujours là. Mickey se releva lentement et s'approcha du jeune Gallagher.

\- T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? T'es content au moins ? demanda Mickey mauvais.

\- Je… c'est bien si tu te maries pas.

C'était nul. Ian le savait, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il n'allait pas sauter au cou de Mickey. Il n'allait pas sauter de joie, ni faire le mec blasé. Mickey venait de dire NON à son père pour lui… et pourtant… Ian sentit de suite que ça n'allait rien arranger entre eux. Mickey haussa les épaules et se frotta la tempe.

\- Je vais rentrer avant que mon père ne décide de me choper.

\- Tu vas partir ? demanda précipitamment Ian.

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Mon père va me démonter si je reste ici. Il est pas complément con, il a bien compris pourquoi j'ai dit non au mariage.

\- Tu vas aller où ? demanda Ian en agrippant le bras du jeune Milkovich qui se dégagea brutalement.

\- Peu importe. Loin, c'est tout c'que j'demande. Va te faire foutre Gallagher. J'ai… j'ai pas fait ça pour toi, je voulais juste pas me marier. Fiche-moi la paix.

Ian sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi ce comportement de la part Mickey ? Il avait pensé qu'il l'avait fait pour être avec lui. Ce pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé à ce point ? Mickey baissa la tête et s'apprêta à passer la porte, mais Ian le retint et le retourna violemment contre lui.

\- Tu fuis encore ! reprocha le plus jeune.

\- J'ai pas le choix. Mon père est capable de me tuer, tu t'en rends compte ? Je préfère être en vie quelque part, que mort ici.

\- Et moi ? Et… nous ?

\- Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de nous, Gallagher. Lâche-moi maintenant.

\- Je… Mickey… est-ce que… tu m'aimes ?

Mickey se figea… il la redoutait depuis un moment cette question. Il scruta Ian et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon roux. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait… mais ce n'était pas si simple et puis ça n'aurait pas dû être comme ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être comme ça. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'approcher de Ian. Il aurait dû le laisser vivre sa vie sans venir y mettre son nez. Il avait su, presque depuis le début, que c'était mauvais. Que ça allait mal finir. Ian était trop pur pour que Mickey l'embarque dans sa vie de merde. Milkovich haussa les épaules et se détacha avec force de Ian. Il fit deux pas hors de la salle, soupira, s'arrêta, se retourna, se précipita sur Ian et l'embrassa pour la première fois. Un baiser désespéré. Rien de romantique, rien de doux. Juste une façon de faire passer son amour sans devoir le dire, puis il partit en courant.

* * *

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Ian rentra chez lui, trouva Lip dans la cuisine. Il regarda son frère quelques secondes avant de crier :

\- Tu avais raison. Tu avais raison depuis le début !

Ian se tut, soutint le regard de son frère quelques instants puis monta l'escalier en vitesse pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Fiona avait eu raison, Lip avait eu raison. Tout ça n'avait mené à rien. De rage, Ian arracha la chaînette qu'il portait autour de son cou et la balança quelque part dans la chambre. Peu importe où, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit, comme une semaine auparavant.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Il sursauta légèrement en fin de journée quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Il se retourna lentement et fut surpris de voir Mandy. Elle se précipita sur lui et s'agenouilla devant le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.

Comme si ça avait pu être facile à avouer, franchement.

\- Tu sais, ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon, répliqua Ian en se retournant contre le mur.

\- Mon frère est un connard. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Je l'ai pas fait exprès. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis attendu à quelque chose. Lip et Fiona m'avaient prévenus. J'ai pas voulu les écouter. Je me suis dit que peut-être…

\- Ian… tu parles de Mickey, là. Tu as vu l'abruti que c'est quand même ? Tu connais mon frère.

\- Il… il est parti ?

\- Ouais… il est passé à la maison après la cérémonie ratée. J'ai eu le temps de lui dire quelques mots pendant qu'il préparait ses affaires. C'est lui qui m'a dit que j'étais vraiment aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu. J'ai pas compris quand il a dit ça, puis il m'a dit de venir te voir. J'ai compris en chemin.

\- Tu sais où il est allé ?

\- Non, désolée.

\- Va-t'en s'il te plaît. Je passerai demain chez toi… ou non… reviens demain. Je ne tiens pas à croiser ton père.

Mandy hésita et finit par se lever et laisser Ian tranquille. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle croisa Lip à la cuisine.

\- Tu le savais ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- C'était pas à moi de te le dire, de toute façon. C'est entre Ian et ton crétin de frère. Tu sais où il est ?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Désolée

Mandy voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Debbie arriva dans la cuisine et la jeune Milkovich prit la fuite. Elle rentra chez elle et pénétra dans la chambre de son frère. Peut-être que Mickey avait été assez intelligent pour laisser un indice ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça à Ian ? Était-ce déjà en rapport avec Ian ses précédentes fuites ? Maintenant ça semblait clair, en effet. Tout était lié à Ian depuis plus d'un an. C'était logique !

Elle farfouilla, mais ne trouva rien qui pouvait indiquer où Mickey était parti. Il faudrait peut-être attendre un peu ? Il finirait par donner un indice.

Elle connaissait son frère, c'était un gros con, pas de doute là-dessus, mais… c'était un gros con qui avait changé. Mandy l'avait vu, petit à petit, sans vraiment y croire. Maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ces changements. Elle se remit à fouiller la chambre de Mickey, persuadé qu'il avait laissé quelque chose. Ça ressemblait tellement à Mickey ce genre de plan. Ne rien dire, mais laisser un indice.

* * *

 

* * *

 

La nuit était déjà tombée quand elle arrêta ses recherches. S'était-elle à ce point trompée sur Mickey ? Elle soupira et partit dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit et une photo attira son regard sur son panneau d'affichage. Elle se releva et alla prendre la photo. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Ian, prise par elle un jour. Elle la regarda plus en détail. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu dans sa chambre. Mickey lui avait donc piqué. Elle sourit à cette pensée et retourna la photo. Il était là, l'indice. Elle soupira, rassurée, de quand même encore connaître son frère. Mickey savait que sa sœur le connaissait à ce point-là. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien. Mandy savait désormais où était son frère.

Elle prit soin d'effacer l'indice avant de remettre la photo à sa place et de se coucher. Elle allait attendre que Ian soit prêt à en parler pour lui dire où Mickey se trouvait.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Le temps passa. Mandy finit par dire à Ian qu'elle savait où était son frère, mais Ian répondit qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ça avait déjà assez fait mal comme ça. Le jeune Gallagher approchait de la majorité et de son rêve d'entrer dans l'armée. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à Mickey… Ou plutôt, d'y penser encore plus. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Terry avait refait quelques séjours en prison, Lip s'était fourvoyé avec Karen. Debbie avait connu l'amour et le sexe. Le temps filait trop vite.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Lip avait prévu un week-end avec son frère. Un petit tour à Springfield dans l'Illinois, histoire d'aller voir un match. Enfin, c'était l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Lip. Il n'y allait pas pour ça et surtout, n'entraînait pas son frère là-bas pour ça. Son but était que Ian et Mickey se revoient. Ça avait assez duré ce silence. Lip ne supportait plus la mélancolie permanente qui émanait de Ian à longueur de temps. C'était oppressant. Si Ian ne voulait pas se bouger par peur ou par fierté, peu importe, alors Lip le ferait à sa place. Il était temps que Ian sorte la tête du puits, et y sorte en entier, même. L'autre con de Milkovich avait qu'à se secouer lui aussi et quoi de mieux que de les aider avec un bon coup de fouet. Ian ne se doutait de rien, comment aurait-il pu ? Lui qui répétait depuis presque un an qu'il ne voulait plus de nouvelles de Mickey et qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page.

Dans quel rêve il se croyait, franchement ? Il n'avait rien tourné du tout et ça se voyait tellement. Il n'avait eu que quelques coups d'un soir. Rien de sérieux, rien de suivi et très peu aussi. Quatre ou cinq en un an. C'était naze, franchement. Il n'allait pas bien et Lip se devait de faire quelque chose avant que ça n'empire.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Trois heures et demi de voyage pour enfin arriver. Lip avait loué une chambre d'hôtel pile en face d'où était censé habiter Mickey. Le plan ne pouvait pas être plus simple. Il fallait provoquer la rencontre.

\- C'est con que le match soit annulé, soupira Ian dans la chambre en allumant une clope.

\- Ouais, trop con. On trouvera d'autres choses à faire pour occuper notre week-end. On pourrait rencontrer l'amour.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Tu es libre il me semble ?

Ian réfléchit à cette question et préféra ne pas répondre. Techniquement, il était libre, mais son cœur ne l'était pas. Il ne battait que pour Mickey, encore et toujours. Peut-être même plus qu'avant.

\- En tout cas, moi, je ne vais pas rester là à ne rien faire. On va se promener pour repérer les bars dans le coin ?

Ian acquiesça en souriant. Être loin de Chicago faisait du bien.

Il suivit son frère dans la rue. Il nota le comportement un peu étrange de Lip qui regardait les fenêtres des immeubles de la rue.

\- Tu fuis quelqu'un ? demanda le plus jeune des Gallagher à son aîné.

\- Non, répondit Lip en tentant de paraître naturel. Je m'imprègne des alentours pour ne pas me perdre.

Ian ne le croyait pas. Lip cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il avait dû rencontrer une fille venant d'ici et c'est pour ça qu'il avait prévu ce week-end. Si Ian l'avait su avant, il ne l'aurait pas accompagné. Lip allait le laisser de côté dès qu'il aurait trouvé la fille.

Il marcha à quelques mètres derrière son frère, déjà dépité par ce qui s'annonçait être un week-end de merde et tout à coup, il s'arrêta net et tourna la tête à droite à brusquement, se faisant mal à la nuque au passage. Une silhouette entrant dans un immeuble avait retenu son regard. Un homme en costard. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il sentit son souffle se faire court, sa vue se brouiller et s'appuya contre une poubelle pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était quoi cette décharge électrique qui lui avait parcouru le corps ? C'était ça un coup de foudre ?

Lip se précipita sur son frère.

\- Tu vas bien, Ian ?

\- Je…j'ai cru avoir vu quelqu'un… mon esprit me joue des tours. Je pensais à autre chose. Oublie ça. Allons-y.

Ian se redressa et partit d'un pas rapide vers le premier bar de la rue pour y entrer et commander un verre d'alcool fort qu'on lui refusa et Lip le commanda pour lui avant de le passer à son frère.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Lip.

\- Je… j'ai cru voir Mickey, souffla Ian.

\- Milkovich ? questionna Lip, jouant l'étonnement à fond.

\- Évidemment Milkovich, imbécile. Dis-moi que c'est impossible.

\- C'est impossible. Tu… ça va pas mieux toi, hein ?

Non, il n'allait pas mieux. Non, il n'avait pas fait le tour. Non, il n'avait pas pu oublier Mickey. Cette silhouette, ces cheveux noirs, cette démarche… tout portait à croire que c'était vraiment Mickey… et c'était vraiment lui, Ian en était persuadé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, Lip. Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a jamais eu de match de prévu. Tout ça, c'était monté pour…

\- Ian… tu as besoin de le voir et d'après Mandy, il a besoin de te voir. Il ne revient pas à cause de Terry. Il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose, Ian.

Le jeune Gallagher se leva d'un bond et courut pour sortir du bar. Il voulait retourner à l'hôtel et y rester. Il ne voulait pas revoir Mickey. Pour encore souffrir ? Non merci ! Pour que ça finisse encore en déception et en pleurs ? Non merci !

Il arriva dans la rue, bifurqua à droite et rentra en plein dans un mec. Il cligna des yeux en s'excusant et reprit sa course. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de l'hôtel. Mickey était là et faisait les cent pas dans la rue.

Les deux ex-amants se virent de loin et aucun des deux ne sut quoi faire. Mickey n'avait donc pas rêvé. Il avait bien reconnu Ian sur le trottoir d'en face toute à l'heure. Que faisait-il ici ? Était-il venu pour lui ?

Ian hésita entre avancer vers Mickey ou fuir. Pris d'un accès de colère, il se dirigea vers l'homme qu'il aimait et lui colla son poing dans la joue. Mickey vacilla quelques instants avant de rendre le coup à Ian.

Lip arriva tout près d'eux à ce moment-là. Alors qu'il pensait devoir les séparer pour qu'ils arrêtent de se battre, il fut surpris de les voir s'immobiliser, se regarder et finalement s'approcher rapidement pour s'embrasser. Un baiser dur, brutal, où se voyait tout le manque que l'un et l'autre avait ressenti pendant cette année. Un baiser urgent, répondant à un besoin primitif de contact. Un besoin de faire passer un message qui ne pouvait se dire autrement.

Mickey fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux roux et se recula légèrement.

\- Putain de Gallagher !

Ian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se recula et regarda Mickey des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu deviens un homme respectable ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai un travail. J'suis pas fringué comme ça parce que ça m'amuse.

Ian recula encore un peu et se retourna vers son frère qui n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, là, maintenant. Il n'avait pas prévu de revoir Mickey, pas comme ça, pas là au détour d'une ruelle.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, Ian, lança Lip avant de se retourner et de repartir vers le bar d'où il venait.

Ian resta immobile quelques instants puis se retourna vers son amour.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

\- Histoire de m'éloigner assez de Chicago, sans non plus être trop loin.

\- Tu n'es jamais revenu ?

-… Une nuit. J'ai été devant chez toi et puis… j'ai pas osé, je suis revenu ici.

\- Tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles.

\- Je voulais te laisser m'oublier…

\- Comme si c'était possible…

Ian avait conscience d'avoir dit une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire. Il n'était pas censé dire ce genre de choses à Mickey. Ce n'était pas son style. Mickey avait toujours détesté ce genre de paroles qui montrent trop d'amour.

\- T'es à l'hôtel juste là ? demanda Mickey en montrant le bâtiment du doigt.

Ian acquiesça en silence avec le sourire.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Cette ville, cet hôtel, cette chambre, ce lit, ce moment, cette odeur… Ian n'allait jamais pouvoir oublier.

Il était sous Mickey, nu, beau, le surplombant. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux bleus pétillants et surtout, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Le jeune Milkovich se pencha sur son amour pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et enivrant. Ian ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par cette douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment venant de Mickey, mais il était loin de s'en plaindre.

Ian sourit et retourna la situation pour surplomber Mickey qui l'accueillit contre lui, entre ses jambes, entre ses bras sans discuter. Mickey aimait être le passif, ce n'était pas nouveau.

\- Prends-moi, Gallagher, souffla Mickey en tirant légèrement sur les mèches rousses à l'arrière de la tête de son amant.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Gallagher, pour commencer, j'ai un prénom, si tu veux quelque chose de moi, tu utilises mon prénom.

Mickey se figea. Ça faisait trop amoureux et trop intime de dire ''Prends-moi, Ian'', il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Ian avait parfois des exigences que Mickey ne se sentait pas de satisfaire.

\- Enfoiré…, murmura-t-il avant de tirer la tête de Ian tout contre lui, de nicher son visage dans le cou du roux et de dire, dans un murmure à peine audible, la phrase magique que Ian attendait.

Le jeune Gallagher sourit et posa un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, souffla-t-il.

Sa main partie à la rencontre du corps de Mickey. Ça faisait si longtemps, ça lui avait tellement manqué. Cette peau, cette chaleur, ces frissons… Ian frissonna contre son amant. Il avait tellement besoin de lui, tellement envie de lui que ça devenait une torture d'attendre. Sa raison céda d'un coup et il se redressa, se plaça à genoux entre les cuisses ouvertes de Mickey et regarda son amour avant de prendre son sexe dans sa main et de le présenter devant l'entrée intime de son amant. Il glissa en lui doucement -pas sans avoir vu la petite grimace de Mickey- presque à sec -c'est sûr, ça faisait un peu mal-.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il une fois que sa queue fut à la place qu'il aimait tant.

Mickey ne répondit pas, il se releva un peu et fit basculer Ian sur lui. Il prit directement ses lèvres et Ian imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment une éternité entière. À nouveau avoir la chance, le plaisir d'être en Mickey était un véritable bonheur et son cœur faillit exploser et sa voix faillit lâcher un ''je t'aime'' sincère et débordant d'amour… mais en avait-il le droit ? Est-ce que Mickey n'allait pas encore s'enfuir ?

Avec Milkovich c'était toujours, tout ou rien. Se pouvait-il que cette fois-ci ce serait ''tout'' ? Mickey se cambra sous lui en haletant doucement et Ian revint au moment présent. Il penserait ''amour'' plus tard, pour le moment, il devait penser ''plaisir''.

\- Bordel… Ian…

Ian se redressa et entra plus profondément en Mickey qui s'abandonna totalement au plaisir. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, les cheveux collés au front, les mains accrochées aux épaules de Ian et des gémissements franchissant ses lèvres… Ian le trouvait tellement beau, comme ça. Il s'arqua lui-même, sentant le plaisir l'envahir et l'orgasme fut délicieux, il avait presque touché le paradis… Mickey suivit quelques instants plus tard et Ian se laissa doucement retomber sur lui.

 

* * *

 

Mickey fut le premier à bouger en grognant, faisant gémir Ian de frustration. Lui ne voulait pas bouger, il était bien là, collé, contre le corps en sueur et poisseux de Mickey. Pourquoi bouger ? Milkovich râla plus fort et Ian consentit à se relever. Il se posa sur le ventre, sur le lit, à côté de Mickey qui ferma les yeux avant de se tourner contre Ian et de… se blottir contre lui…

Ça n'était pas un ''je t'aime''' mais ça n'en était pas loin et Ian s'en contentait… il était sortit du puits, Mickey l'avait libéré, se libérant lui-même au passage… la vie pouvait avancer.


	6. Case pont-levis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> wow... alors heureusement qu'il y a des lecteurs (Sur FF) pour me rappeler de mettre la suite de cette fic en ligne, parce que j'avoue que j'avais zappé qu'elle était en cours de publication. Je suis totalement désolée. 
> 
> Donc, voici la suite et merci aux lecteurs et lectrices.

**Case pont-levis : grande avancée**

**.**

Ian se réveilla ce matin de janvier et ouvrit un œil. Il sourit en sentant le corps chaud de Mickey dans ses bras. Tout ne s'était pas arrangé, tout n'était pas parfait, mais ça fonctionnait comme ça. Ian ne voulait rien changer.

Le plus jeune avait réussi à faire revenir Mickey à Chicago. Pour le moment, il se cachait chez les Gallagher. Même Mandy n'était pas au courant. Ian avait Mickey avec lui tout le temps, à toute heure et il était heureux. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Mickey était à lui, avec lui.

Milkovich bougea et releva lentement le haut du corps, son regard tomba sur Ian et un sourire discret illumina ses traits.

Mickey se leva le premier. Il s'habituait doucement à cette vie avec Ian. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il aurait aimé ne pas se cacher. Parfois, il voyait son père passer devant la maison des Gallagher. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire que son vieux le pensait perdu quelque part dans le pays, alors qu'en vrai, il se trouvait à une dizaine de maisons de lui. S'il n'y avait pas eu Terry, Mickey aurait sans doute pu assumer. Il aurait aimé, ne serait-ce que pour Ian, qui lui, n'avait pas peur de revendiquer son homosexualité depuis quelques temps déjà. Comment pouvait-il supporter de vivre caché ? Comment Mickey pouvait se donner le droit d'imposer ce silence à Ian ?

Milkovich se regarda dans la glace et serra le poing.

Pov con !, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Ian ne devait pas s'accrocher, il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas un homme qui fuyait les problèmes. Oui, même revenir à Chicago était une fuite. Mickey entendit du bruit et se retourna sur Ian.

\- Je vais sortir aujourd'hui, annonça Mickey.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

\- Je dois trouver du travail. Je ne peux pas vivre ici en restant enfermé toute la journée. Mon père va bien finir par savoir que je suis dans le coin. Un Milkovich, ça se repère facilement.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

Ian se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit dans la chambre de laquelle il venait de sortir. Il passa un t-shirt et sursauta quand en se retournant, il se trouva nez à nez avec Mickey.

\- Tu vas aller où ? demanda Ian.

\- Je te l'ai dit, chercher du travail.

\- Honnête ?

\- Autant que possible, on va dire.

\- Tu vas passer chez ton père ?

Mickey hésita à répondre. Ça lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il avait peur. Il avait toutefois envie de récupérer des affaires à lui et de voir Mandy. Ses frères, il avait envie de les voir aussi, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas bien accueilli parmi eux.

\- Reste entier, dit Ian en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Mickey. Il laissa son amant dans sa chambre et descendit manger un morceau en bas. Lui, il devait aller en cours.

Mickey s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas une vraie vie de vivre ici. Partager la chambre avec un gosse de douze ans et un bébé de deux ans, non franchement ! Ils n'étaient même pas libres de coucher ensemble quand ils en avaient envie. Il fallait trouver une solution et la solution, c'était que Mickey travaille pour qu'il puisse habiter avec Ian, ou au moins seul, que Ian puisse venir chez lui. Mickey frissonna. Ça allait peut-être un poil vite pour lui ses idées, mais il voulait le faire pour Ian. Il se gratta la tête et alla se doucher.

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Trouver du travail, honnête, était plus facile à dire qu'à faire à Chicago, surtout en banlieue. Mickey avait passé la journée à aller de droite à gauche sans trouver quoi que ce soit, même pas un poste de laveur de chiottes. Ça allait pas faire avancer ses projets ça. Ian finirait par se lasser de lui et il n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser tuer par son propre père. Non, il était trop lâche pour se laisser tuer, en plus. Il avait trop peur de la mort.

'' Le problème avec l'amour, c'est quand la personne qu'on aime devient notre priorité.'' C'était la phrase que Mickey se répétait depuis quelques jours. Ian était devenu sa priorité et ça ne lui plaisait qu'à certains moments. Être accroché à ce point, Mickey n'en avait pas l'habitude et ça aussi, ça lui faisait peur. Sous ses airs de dur à cuire, Mickey n'en menait pas si large sur beaucoup de points. Il soupira en passant devant un restaurant et s'arrêta net.

'' Cherchons serveur pour horaire en journée''

Il lut l'annonce plusieurs fois. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Un potentiel boulot à quelques rues de la maison de Ian, honnête et pas trop mal payé -pour ce qu'il en savait-, c'était le rêve ça. Il entra dans le petit restaurant.

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Mickey ressortit deux heures plus tard du petit restaurant. Il parcourut la rue et une fois qu'il eu tourné à l'angle, il s'arrêta et cria :

\- YES !

Ça non plus, ce n'était pas son genre, mais là, il s'en foutait. Il avait décroché un travail. Ian serait content et fier de lui. Mickey se demanda depuis quand ce que Ian pouvait penser de lui était devenu aussi important à ses yeux ? Il avait indéniablement changé, il devait le reconnaître.

Il rentra chez les Gallagher et monta directement dans la chambre de Ian. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore rentré. Mickey en profita pour s'asseoir sur le lit et lire le journal qu'il avait chopé sur un palier sur le chemin du retour. Il consulta les petites annonces immobilières pour trouver quelque chose à louer tout près d'ici que Ian puisse venir chez lui et même y vivre.

\- T'es con mon pauvre, Mickey. Vivre avec Ian, sérieusement ? Ça va pas mieux.

Ian s'arrêta devant sa chambre en entendant la voix de Mickey. Comment ça, son homme semblait trouver l'idée de vivre ensemble stupide, voire même déplacée ? Ian aurait bien aimé, lui. Il soupira et entra dans la chambre. Mickey releva la tête de son journal et le ferma en vitesse.

\- J'ai trouvé du travail, annonça Mickey comme si ce n'était pas très important.

\- Tu vas faire de la contrebande d'armes ?

Mickey roula des yeux.

\- Non, je vais servir dans un petit restaurant.

\- Sérieux ? Toi ?

\- Je devrai mettre un pantalon de costard et une chemise blanche avec un putain de gilet.

Ian sourit et se dit que Mickey serait magnifique. Mais il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Mickey pourrait se braquer.

\- C'est bien. Et la suite ?

\- Je vais trouver un chez moi. Fini de squatter chez les Gallagher. Cette maison, c'est un bordel permanent. Y a vraiment trop de monde. On n'a jamais cinq putain de minutes tranquille. Et puis, je pourrais peut-être revoir Mandy.

\- Tu es passé chez ton père ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as trouvé une annonce intéressante ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Ok. Ton père est parti en voyage ce matin.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Mandy.

\- Tu lui as dit que je suis de retour ? demanda Mickey, inquiet.

\- Non. Si tu veux aller voir ta sœur, prends tes responsabilités, Mickey. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire que tu squattes ici depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Foutu Gallagher !

Ian sourit et se pencha sur son amant pour capturer ses lèvres et le faire basculer sur le lit.

\- J'irai la voir ce soir, souffla Mickey avant de gémir doucement sous les assauts de la bouche de Ian sur sa gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent. Mickey repoussa Ian en râlant et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en grognant de frustration.

\- Il pourrait être un peu plus sympathique, fit remarquer Fiona.

\- C'est Mickey, répondit simplement Ian en se levant. Il a trouvé du travail. Il veut partir.

\- Encore ?

\- Enfin, partir de la maison, je veux dire. Il va chercher un appart. C'est pas vraiment pour lui de vivre ici avec autant de monde.

\- Et si peu d'intimité, cria Mickey depuis la salle de bain.

Ian sourit, désolé, et Fiona secoua la tête, amusée. Mickey n'avait pas tort.

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Moins de cinq jours, c'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Mickey pour aller voir sa sœur, trouver un appartement et s'installer dedans. Pas très loin de son travail en plus, qui jusque là, se passait bien. D'ailleurs, il y était là, en train de servir une table quand il leva les yeux vers la porte d'entrée et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il regarda les deux arrivants en clignant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? L'homme et la femme prirent place et Mickey termina de se concentrer sur le service de sa table avant d'aller vers les nouveaux clients.

\- Bon sang, je vous avais demandé de ne pas venir ici, murmura Mickey mauvais en arrivant vers les clients.

\- C'est pas ma faute à moi. Le seul responsable c'est ton petit ami, là. Il voulait te voir.

Mickey leva les yeux au ciel avant de fusiller Mandy du regard puis de tourner ses yeux vers Ian qui lui sourit.

\- On peut commander ? demanda Ian.

\- C'est fou comme tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis. Je veux pas que…

\- Je sais. Dans ce cas, sers-nous comme n'importe quel client, parce que là, on va se faire repérer. Je voulais juste voir l'allure que tu avais en serveur.

\- Et ça donne quoi ? demanda Mickey, stressé tout à coup de connaître l'avis de Ian.

\- T'es bandant, murmura Ian et Mickey se racla la gorge pour ne pas rougir plus que de raison.

Il prit la commande, et sourit en tournant le dos. Ian était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

* * *

 

Avant qu'il ne parte, après avoir payé, Mickey lui demanda de passer à l'appart après son boulot. Ian en fut ravi.

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Le quartier était calme. Ian se faufila dans un immeuble et monta au dernier étage. Mickey habitait juste sous les toits. Ian frappa à la porte et sourit quand Mickey lui ouvrit, à moitié habillé.

\- Sympa chez toi, fit remarquer Ian en entrant.

\- Ça passe. Fais comme chez toi, pose-toi où tu veux.

\- T'as un lit ? demanda Ian avec un clin d'œil.

Mickey l'attira à lui et ils se retrouvèrent très vite, nus, allongés sur un lit double, serrés l'un contre l'autre à haleter et à gémir doucement.

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

\- Ian ? chuchota Mickey en pleine nuit.

\- Mmmh ?

\- On est un vrai couple, hein ?

\- Mmh mmh, acquiesça Ian en se retournant vers son amoureux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu doutes ?

\- Non. Tu sais cet appart, je voulais que ce soit un peu… notre chez nous.

\- Tu veux que je vive ici ? demanda Ian en se redressant.

\- C'était le but, ouais.

Ian ne sut plus quoi dire et resta immobile un moment. Sérieusement, Mickey voulait vivre avec lui ? Mais… il réagit finalement après un long moment de silence.

\- Mais… je t'avais entendu… t'avais pas l'air emballé par l'idée de vivre avec moi. Tu t'étais traité de con.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Putain Ian, j'ai pas pris un appart pour y vivre tout seul comme un con. J'ai pas non plus trouvé du travail pour avoir le plaisir de rester debout habillé en pingouin toute la journée. T'es con ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux jamais parler tout de suite ? J'ai cru que tu voulais juste de la distance et ton intimité et que j'allais être… comme un sex friend de passage chez toi de temps en temps.

\- Un sex friend, explosa Mickey en se levant de son lit. Putain de Gallagher ! Tu sais tout ce que j'ai ravalé comme fierté pour… pour revenir vers toi ? Et tu me parles de sex friend, putain.

Le poing de Mickey s'écrasa contre le mur de la petite chambre.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne cesse de se courir après depuis des années, Gallagher.

\- La faute à qui, hein ? Qui c'est l'enfoiré qui s'enfuit à chaque fois ? Qui c'est le connard qui a tout tenté pour me briser le cœur ? Comment aurais-tu voulu que je comprenne que tu voulais vivre avec moi, réellement ?

Mickey se passa une main rageuse sur le front et finit par lâcher l'affaire. Il secoua la tête et partit à la salle de bain, vite rattrapé par Ian qui l'empêcha de fermer la porte à clé.

\- Cette discussion n'est pas terminée, Mickey. Comment aurais-tu voulu que je comprenne ? Si tu veux quelque chose, demandes-le tout simplement. Merde, c'est pas bien compliqué. On a déjà parlé de ça. Pour moi, évidemment qu'on est un couple et j'ai l'impression que pour toi, c'est pas le cas. J'en ai marre de me demander tout le temps si tu éprouves des sentiments. Marre d'attendre que tu me demandes des choses dont je rêve depuis si longtemps. Marre d'espérer. Marre d'essayer d'interpréter tes paroles et tes gestes. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne te voir au travail, mais tu me l'as dit avec un clin d'œil, pour moi ça veut dire que tu voulais que je vienne. Chaque fois c'est pareil, t'es pas clair et tu finis par m'envoyer me faire foutre ailleurs. Un jour je vais vraiment aller me faire foutre ailleurs par quelqu'un d'autre.

Mickey baissa les yeux et soupira.

\- Ian, tu veux vivre avec moi, ici ? Je sais, c'est pas le paradis et c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, mais…

Ian se détendit et soupira avant de s'approcher de Mickey et de le prendre contre lui.

\- T'es vraiment con, Mickey. Je veux juste être avec toi. À quel moment t'as pas compris que je t'aime à en crever ? Que tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Ici, ailleurs, sous un pont, dans un palace, j'en ai rien à foutre, moi. Je veux juste que toi.

\- Que moi ? T'es pas un mec très exigeant, apparemment.

\- Juste toi, chuchota Ian. Oh, et aussi que tu m'appelles toujours par mon prénom. J'aime pas quand tu me dis Gallagher.

\- C'est pas négociable ça ?

\- C'est pas négociable.

Mickey roula des yeux et plaqua Ian contre la porte de la salle de bain pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 

Ian emménagea dans la semaine suivante.


End file.
